


WANHEDA

by LisaD



Series: O Fruto Proibido [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaD/pseuds/LisaD
Summary: “O acordo é simples: elas podem dar-me o prazer que quiserem, mas eu não toco em ninguém. Quero que a Lexa seja a minha primeira. Sei lá, o que posso dizer? Sou uma romântica!”





	1. Não gosto de distâncias

**Author's Note:**

> E voltamos para a segunda parte da série "O Fruto Proibido!"
> 
> Se bem se recordam, a Clarke tinha aceite ir viver com o Bellamy em Arkadia e a Lexa aceitou a missão no Afeganistão sem sequer se despedir dela... E agora? Vamos descobrir! ;)

O volume da música é quase ensurdecedor. Trabalho aqui há três meses e desde o primeiro dia que prometi a mim mesma que compraria uns tampões para os ouvidos, mas chego sempre tão cansada a casa e há sempre tantas outras coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ir comprar a merda de uns protetores auditivos, que vou adiando. E aposto que assim será até ao dia em que ficar surda para sempre! Ok, estou a ser um pouco dramática agora. Ando assim, dramática, seca e rude até comigo própria.

"Clarke...”

Mas elas gostam. Não sei porquê, mas gostam!

“Agora não, Niylah.” Tento ser convincente, mas quem é que quero enganar? Isto já virou regra sempre que venho ao armazém buscar alguma coisa.

A Niylah agarra-me por trás e beija-me o pescoço.

“Temos clientes à espera.” Continuo eu.

“Isto pode ser rápido. Só depende de ti.” Responde-me ela, a parte da frente do seu corpo colada à minha parte de trás e uma das suas mãos a fugir para o botão das minhas calças.

Sinto a sua mão escorregar para baixo da minha tanga e agarro-me à arca das bebidas enquanto a deixo fazer comigo o que quer e lhe apetece.

“Niylah...”

"Terceiro mês no Grounders. Esta celebração é mais que merecida.” Continua ela, agora a massajar o meu clítoris.

Fecho os olhos e deixo-me levar. O que acontece a seguir é idêntico ao que tem vindo a acontecer nos últimos tempos: recorro à minha gavetinha das memórias para recordar cada segundo que passei com a Lexa, cada momento de prazer que me deu.

“Ahhh...”

É bastante simples até! Se me lembrar da Lexa e do jeito que me olhava enquanto me estimulava, atinjo o orgasmo em poucos segundos.

“Sim...” Enquanto mantenho uma mão em cima da arca, uso a outra para agarrar o cabelo da Niylah com força.

Ela escorrega os dedos mais um pouco, penetrando-me, e eu volto a lembrar-me de tudo o que a Lexa me deu. Mais uns segundos e venho-me enquanto recordo os olhos verdes e enormes da minha primeira paixão.

A Niylah continua os seus movimentos, agora mais lentos, para prolongar o meu orgasmo e, depois, retira a sua mão das minhas calças. Viro-me para ela, só para a encontrar a lamber os dedos com que me penetrou.

“Hmmm... Sempre tão saborosa...” Diz-me ela. “Já podes ir!”

Ela pisca-me o olho e eu aperto as calças e volto para o bar. Vou explicar isto rapidamente: ando metida com a minha patroa, a dona do Grounders. E depois? Tecnicamente, ela é que anda metida comigo. Ela é que me procura quase desde a primeira semana em que comecei a trabalhar aqui para me dar prazer. Já de mim ela sabe que nunca vai ter nada. Acha que sou uma rapariga muito hétero e segura da minha sexualidade, que gosta de uma diversão de vez em quando. Mal ela sabe que, quando não é ela, tenho a Anya entre as minhas pernas. Sim, a Anya, aquela colega da Lexa que anda no exército com ela. O que tem? Não é que a esteja a trair, afinal nós nunca chegámos a estabelecer nada entre nós! A Lexa deixou-me para trás e aceitou aquela missão no Afeganistão sem sequer se ter dignado a despedir-se de mim! Mas a situação era outra e não guardo rancor disso. Só que também não me vou privar de algum prazer de vez em quando! Além disso, é sempre a pensar nela que tenho os meus orgasmos. Por isso não há nada sobre o que me sentir culpada! O acordo é simples: elas podem dar-me o prazer que quiserem, mas eu não toco em ninguém. Quero que a Lexa seja a minha primeira. Sei lá, o que posso dizer? Sou uma romântica!

Já se passou mais de um ano desde que a Lexa aceitou aquela missão arriscada. Ela ficou um ano no Afeganistão e, logo que eu soube do seu regresso, mudei-me para Polis, para a cidade onde está a base militar dela, e procurei trabalho no Grounders, o bar onde soube que param os militares dessa mesma base, na esperança de rever a Lexa. Mas três meses depois, ainda não a vi. Já tive a oportunidade de encontrar todos os seus colegas que conheci em casa dos Blake. Todos, menos a Raven e a Lexa. Mas eu sei que elas estão bem. Sei porque foi a Octavia quem me disse que elas tinham voltado. Ao que parece, a Raven continuou a manter contacto com a irmã mais nova da Lexa durante este tempo todo. Acho que têm qualquer coisa muito secreta. Ou pelo menos secreta o suficiente para não deixarem a Lexa descobrir.

Há exatamente um ano e três meses atrás, voltei para a Universidade de Arkadia depois daquele fim-de-semana prolongado em casa da família Blake. Era o último ano de curso tanto para mim, quanto para o Bellamy e tinha acabado de aceitar ir viver com ele mas o que aconteceu quando regressamos ao meu dormitório e da Octavia foi completamente diferente do que estava premeditado. Fui curta e grossa. Acabei com o Bellamy na mesma hora. Ainda estava muito sentida com a ideia de não voltar a ver a Lexa, que me virei para o Bellamy e disse que tinha sido tudo um erro e que percebi isso depois de ter passado aqueles dias em casa dele. E essa, realmente, foi a verdade. Só me limitei a omitir que a Lexa fodeu-me de várias maneiras e que me mostrou que quem eu quero mesmo é a irmã mais velha dele. Escusado será dizer que o Bellamy deixou de me falar. Cortou relações comigo de vez. Acho que já namora novamente, mas de mim não quer nem amizade e eu respeito a sua decisão. Se ele soubesse o que andei a fazer com a irmã dele, então até com ela deixava de falar e ia haver mega confusão na casa sempre tão pacata da família Blake! Já a Octavia ficou magoada com a minha decisão e não me deu conversa durante uns dias, mas depressa tudo voltou a ser como dantes no quarto que partilhávamos lá na Universidade, até porque ela morria se não me contasse que andava a tentar estabelecer uma espécie de relação à distância com a Raven. Um dia, numa das suas conversas com a latina ao telefone, ouvi-a comentar que ela e a Lexa iam voltar do Afeganistão. E isso foi pouco antes de terminar o nosso ano lectivo.

Terminei então o último ano de curso a partilhar o quarto com a Octavia e, quando chegou a altura de tentar arranjar emprego na área, larguei tudo e fui para Polis, onde havia recentemente descoberto ser a cidade da base militar onde está a Lexa e a Raven, para procurar emprego perto delas. Precisava reencontrar a Lexa e dizer-lhe tudo o que, até agora, não havia conseguido dizer-lhe. Precisava, e ainda preciso, de me declarar e ter, finalmente, o prazer de lhe dar prazer!

Há três meses atrás, cheguei a Polis e procurei um pequeno estúdio para viver, bem como um emprego, tudo perto da base militar. Stalker? Não. Uma mulher apaixonada! E um bocado stalker também, ok. Mas a Lexa sempre mexeu comigo, desde bem pequenina! E o reencontro com ela veio acordar sentimentos há muito adormecidos e explicar porque é que eu não me sentia satisfeita nas minhas antigas relações. Com ela, descobri o que é a paixão, os ciúmes, os segredos e até os orgasmos! Com ela, reaprendi a arte de me tocar a mim mesma e conseguir ter prazer porque tenho finalmente alguém em quem pensar e que me faz arrepiar sempre que o faço! Até mesmo quando outras me tocam, eu só consigo atingir o orgasmo porque penso nela! Eu sei que devia tentar pensar na pessoa que está a dedicar o seu tempo ao centro das minhas pernas, mas simplesmente não consigo. Só com a Lexa eu sentia que, até durante um apocalipse, eu seria a pessoa mais relaxada de sempre e que não pensaria em mais nada a não ser nos seus dedos e na sua língua a tocar-me!

“Clarke! Hey, Clarke!”

Acordo para a realidade quando sinto alguém a dar-me uma palmada no ombro. Eu não disse que só com a Lexa eu consigo viajar para outra dimensão? Só a pensar nela, ignoro tudo o resto que se passa à minha volta!

“Desculpa Monty...”

“Outra vez com a cabeça na lua?”

Encolho os ombros. Outra vez com a lua entre as minhas pernas, isso sim.

“Clarke, vais ter que me ajudar. O Jasper está ali armado em garanhão com uma tipa mas ela está a dar-lhe o maior fora! Será que podes...”

“Nem precisas de perguntar.” Pisco-lhe o olho e saio de trás do bar.

Caminho lentamente em direção ao Jasper, enquanto encarno uma personagem. Cheguei a fazer isto uma altura, quando o Jasper se meteu com uma rapariga que tinha namorado e o gajo apareceu cá para lhe partir a boca. Fingi que era a namorada dele é que estava fula com o que me fez. Dei-lhe um estalo em frente ao namorado ciumento, que pareceu satisfeito com o que se estava a passar, e livrei-lhe o couro. Quem é que eu vou ser hoje? Hmm... Já sei!

Aproximo-me da mesa onde o Jasper está a levar o maior fora da sua vida e sento-me no colo dele sem aviso prévio, fingindo ignorar a rapariga à sua frente.

“Olá Jasper...” Digo-lhe, fazendo-lhe uma festa no rosto. “Dormiste bem?”

“Eu... Ahm... Sim?” Ele ainda está um pouco confuso.

“A noite de ontem foi fantástica! Estive quase para nem vir trabalhar hoje, de tão cansada que me deixaste... Temos de repetir, sim?”

O rapaz engole em seco e acena.

Levanto-me, mas não sei antes lhe dar um beijo perto dos lábios. Depois, pisco o olho à rapariga à minha frente e afasto-me da mesa deles.

“Clarke, tu és um génio!” Diz o Monty, quando volto para o bar. “Olha para a gaja! De repente, já está interessada nele!”

“Só espero que o Jasper não me deixe ficar mal e lhe dê um bom espetáculo mais logo!” Respondo, com um sorriso.

“És uma boa amiga, Clarke. Obrigado! Por falar nisso, preciso de te entregar uma coisa!”

“O quê?”

“Depois vês!”

Antes de me dar tempo para o questionar novamente, uma silhueta conhecida aproxima-se. Sorrio-lhe.

“Anya.”

“Então, Clarke, é esta noite que me levas a conhecer a tua casa?” Pergunta-me, no maior tom de sedução.

Abano com a cabeça.

“Anya, sabes que eu não...”

“Relaxa Griffin! Estava só a brincar.” Ela pisca-me o olho e afasta-se para se juntar a uns amigos.

A primeira vez que conheci a Anya, em casa dos Blake, achei-a muito estranha. Mas a verdade é que, assim que cheguei aqui, comecei a dar-me bem com ela. Foi bastante simples até! Foi numa das primeiras noites em que comecei a trabalhar aqui no Grounders e já estava meio bêbeda porque o pessoal tem esta mania de comprar uma bebida e oferecer outra à pessoa atrás do bar. Pelos vistos, quanto maior for o meu decote, mais bebidas me oferecem! E então, já estava eu meio alterada, apareceu-me a Anya à frente, com aquele sorriso bastante sedutor e um convite irrecusável. Quando dei por mim, estava sentada no lavatório da casa-de-banho a puxar-lhe os cabelos enquanto a língua dela dançava entre as minhas pernas. A partir daí, foi amizade instantânea, ou algo do género! Mas há uma regra: tudo o que acontece entre nós, não é levado nem para a minha casa nem para um quarto de hotel. Isso vou guardar para a Lexa, para quando a vir pela...

Oh não... Não, não, não!! Logo hoje que não estou segura em relação ao meu cabelo, ao meu corpo e à roupa que trago? Merda!! Não estou preparada para isto!

Desato a correr em direção ao armazém, mas sou travada pela Niylah.

“Não precisas de ir novamente ao armazém, Clarke. Eu já trouxe o que faltava.”

“Sim mas... Eu...”

A Niylah levanta a mão para cumprimentar de longe a pessoa em questão.

“Temos clientes junto ao bar.” Diz-me ela e eu não preciso de ser avisada duas vezes.

Respiro fundo e volto para onde estava. Tenho as palmas das mãos suadas e acredito que também esteja mais vermelha que um tomate. Tenho um déjà vu. Tal como há exatamente um ano e três meses atrás, de todas as formas que imaginei reencontrá-la, esta não foi uma delas.

“Olá, Clarke.”

Continuo nervosa, mas o jeito com que ela diz o meu nome só me faz querer beijá-la aqui e agora!

Os meus olhos finalmente reencontram os dela e perco noção de onde estou, o que estou a fazer ou quem nos rodeia. Noto que ela está um pouco surpresa por me ver ali, mas nada me pergunta sobre isso.

“Lexa...”

Ficamos assim, por breves segundos que mais parecem anos, a perder-nos no olhar uma da outra, enquanto dizemos coisas que não precisam sequer de ser pronunciadas. Qualquer pessoa que a olhe agora, altiva e confiante, não vê o mesmo que eu. Eu vejo muito para além disso! E o que estou a ver à minha frente é uma mulher que, em silêncio, me pede desculpa por se ter ido embora sem se despedir, me diz que estou mais linda do que nunca e o quanto sentiu saudades minhas, bem como mil e uma juras de amor.

Sorrio-lhe em resposta e ela sorri-me porque sabe que consegui ler todas as mensagens subliminares por trás daquele olhar.

Os meus joelhos estão fracos... Quero que a Lexa salte para trás deste bar que nos separa e me venha segurar, tal como fez da primeira vez que nos reencontramos lá na casa dos Blake.

“Mas que reencontro mais lindo!”

É claro que o momento tinha de ser interrompido. E é claro que quem o interrompe é aquela de quem já tudo se espera.

“Olá, Raven. É bom ver-te.”

“Clarke.” Ela pisca-me o olho. “Bom, continuem lá com as mensagens por código. Vou me sentar com o pessoal. Depois trás-me um fino!”

Aceno e volto a olhar para a Lexa, que ainda não disse mais que o meu nome.

“Também vais querer beber alguma coisa?” Pergunto-lhe, um pouco nervosa.

“O mesmo que ela.”

“Hey, Clarke, ajuda-me aqui!” A Niylah chama-me e eu sorrio para a Lexa antes de ir socorrer a minha patroa.

Minutos depois, levo as bebidas para a mesa da Raven e da Lexa, onde já se juntaram o Monty e a Harper. 

O bar está cada vez mais cheio e não pude trocar mais palavras com nenhuma das duas, mas passei o resto do tempo a trocar olhares com a Lexa. Claro que passei! Sempre que podia, olhava na sua direção, só para a encontrar a olhar-me de volta. Por um lado, ainda bem que mantenho a minha vida sexual ativa, ou melhor, os meus orgasmos ativos, porque é da maneira que estou sempre preparada. E por ‘preparada’, quero dizer ‘depilada’. Basta-me olhar para a Lexa para perceber o quanto a quero e desejo e o quanto já estou molhada por ela... Esta noite, levo-a para minha casa e vou fazer-lhe tudo o que não pude fazer da última vez! Esta noite, vou fazer amor com a Lexa!

“Planeta terra chama Clarke...”

Volto a sair do estado de transe, onde já me fartei de entrar esta noite, para ver o Jasper.

“Queria agradecer-te.” Diz ele. “Ela aceitou sair comigo!”

“Boa! Vê lá se lhe dás a melhor noite da vida dela.” Pisco-lhe o olho. “E lembra-te, se ela continuar a ser rude contigo, esquece-a. Há gajas melhores. Não percas tempo com cabras.”

Ele sorri-me e volta a afastar-te.

“Então é isso que andas a ensinar aos rapazes?” A Niylah aproxima-se.

“Bom, alguém tem que lhes ensinar coisas úteis.” Sorrio-lhe.

Ela aproxima-se ainda mais e sussurra-me ao ouvido.

“E que tens tu de útil para me ensinar hoje?”

“Nada. Não posso ser sempre eu a ensinar.” Afasto-me com um sorriso e olho na direção da mesa onde está a Lexa, só para a encontrar a olhar-me com atenção.

Ela então levanta-se e sai do bar. Decido ir atrás dela ao perceber que a Niylah está distraída.

Estamos no Outono e as noites já são bastante frescas. Assim que saio do bar, arrependo-me de não ter pegado no casaco. Ainda apanho uma constipação por ter decidido seguir apressadamente os meus instintos!

A Lexa está encostada mesmo ao lado da porta do bar e eu faço o mesmo. Quero parecer descontraída perto dela, quando a verdade é que o meu coração está super acelerado e os meus braços estão arrepiados com o frio. Mesmo assim, acho que estou a conseguir passar uma boa impressão, confiante e tal.

“Hey...” Digo-lhe.

“Hey.” Ela não olha para mim. Em vez disso, olha para as estrelas.

“Está abafado lá dentro.” Continuo eu, a tentar justificar a minha presença ali.

Ela acena.

A sério que vai ser assim? Ok, vou direta ao assunto então.

“Estou feliz por teres voltado sã e salva.” Coloco-me agora em frente a ela para encontrar os seus olhos. “Este ano que passou foi um sufoco para mim, sem poder saber se estavas bem...”

“Clarke...”

“Espera, deixa-me terminar. Sempre que a Octavia recebia um telefonema da mãe, parecia que o meu coração ia saltar-me da boca. Eu...” Tento conter as lágrimas e respiro fundo para controlar as lembranças dos meus medos.

“Está tudo bem, Clarke. Eu estou bem.” Assegura-me ela, a olhar-me com carinho.

“Abraça-me...” Peço-lhe, com receio que o meu pedido seja rejeitado.

Sem me dar qualquer resposta, ela afasta-se do muro onde estava encostada e pousa as suas mãos na minha cinta, para me puxar para si. Pouso os meus braços nos seus ombros e entrelaço-os atrás do seu pescoço, para fechar o espaço que ainda sobra entre os nossos corpos, envolvendo-nos num abraço apertado. Enterro o meu rosto perto do seu peito, deixando-me confortar por aquele perfume tão característico: o cheiro da pele da Lexa. Como é possível termos vivido tanta coisa e nunca ninguém ter percebido? Como é possível termos criado uma ligação tão forte que mais ninguém viu? 

A resposta aparece com a mesma rapidez que estas questões: porque só existimos nós... E nada mais interessa. Ninguém importa. Só nós.

“Tive tantas saudades tuas...” Digo, num sussurro, ainda zonza com tanta proximidade. É difícil acreditar que a Lexa está aqui comigo.

Ela aperta-me com mais força.

“Estás gelada...” Responde-me ela no mesmo tom de sussurro.

Estou, mas isso não importa nada quando tenho a Lexa agarrada a mim.

Afasto-me um pouco para poder voltar a encontrar os seus olhos, mas depressa os meus escorregam para os seus lábios. Aquela boca carnuda a acordar todos os meus instintos animais. Ela mantém-se ali, imóvel. Talvez à espera que eu tome a iniciativa e, então, assim o faço. Começo lentamente a aproximar-se. O ar quente que sai das nossas bocas como vapor nesta noite fria, já a misturarem-se.

“Clarke, não...”

Olho para ela.

“Já não estou com o Bellamy.” Digo-lhe, com um sorriso. “Terminei com ele logo que chegamos a Arkadia.”

“Eu sei. Falei ontem com a Octavia e ela contou-me.”

“Só ontem? Mas não voltaste há três meses?”

“Do Afeganistão, sim. Mas não estive cá.”

“Onde estiveste então?” 

Esta é a pergunta que pairou na minha cabeça este tempo todo. A Lexa regressara da sua missão há já três meses e eu ainda não a tinha visto lá no bar uma única noite. Pensei que talvez estivesse a recuperar de algum ferimento ou então demasiado cansada com os treinos militares para querer sair, ou até em casa dos pais a relaxar. Mas se só ontem falou com a irmã, onde é que ela esteve até agora?

“Na Alemanha.”

Afasto-me do nosso abraço aconchegado.

“O que é que foste lá fazer com a Raven?”

“Com a Raven? Ela não esteve comigo.” 

A Lexa está confusa, mas não tanto quanto eu, que devo estar a olhá-la com cara de parva.

“A Octavia!” Concluo eu.

“O quê?”

“Nada! Nada...” A Raven deve ter passado estes últimos meses com a Octavia, mas se a Lexa não sabe de nada, não vou ser eu a contar. “Mas foste à Alemanha em missão também?” Não percebo nada destas coisas.

Ela abana a cabeça. Não foi em missão. Ai, porque é que ela não diz logo? Este mistério mata-me!

Olho para ela, a impaciência já a fazer-se notar.

“Eu...”

“Clarke!” Sou interrompida pelo Monty. “A Niylah está à tua procura. Está a dar em doida com tantos pedidos!”

“Ok, estou a ir. Obrigada!” Olho novamente para a Lexa. “Eu... Depois falamos.”

Ela acena e eu entro no bar para ajudar a Niylah. 

Já se passou mais de meia hora desde que deixei a Lexa sozinha lá fora, tal como a havia encontrado, e a questão que paira na minha cabeça é a mesma: o que é que ela foi fazer à Alemanha? 

Faço sinal à Raven para que se aproxime do balcão do bar. Ela assim o faz e eu aproveito a proximidade para lhe beliscar o braço.

“Ei!!” Reclama ela.

“Com que então estiveste este tempo todo com a Octavia e nenhuma das duas me contou?”

O sorriso dela comprova que estou certa mas, de repente, as suas feições mudam para a de uma pessoa aterrorizada.

“Por favor, não contes nada à Lexa! Primeiro queremos saber onde é que isto nos leva...” Explica ela.

“Vocês mantiveram o contacto mesmo enquanto estiveste um ano em missão e agora passaste os últimos meses com ela. Ainda não sabes em que ponto estão as coisas?”

“A Lexa vai arrancar-me a cabeça quando descobrir! Não estou preparada...”

Solto uma gargalhada. É claro que a Lexa a vai matar.

“Prometo que guardo segredo se me disseres o que é que a Lexa esteve a fazer na Alemanha estes últimos meses.”

“Na Alemanha?” A Raven parece estar confusa.

“Sim, ela disse-me que esteve lá desde que chegou do Afeganistão.”

“Que estranho... A única ligação dela à Alemanha é...” Ela pára o seu raciocínio para olhar para mim. “Bom, vou voltar para a mesa.”

A Raven vira-me as costas mas eu agarro-a pelo colarinho do casaco e volto a puxá-la para mim.

“A única ligação dela à Alemanha é...?”

A Raven suspira.

“Ouve, Clarke, não quero estar a concluir asneiras, ok? Fala com a Lexa. E depois conta-me tudo!”

Reviro os olhos e largo-lhe o colarinho. Nesse momento, a Lexa volta a entrar no bar e eu respiro fundo porque ainda tenho mais duas horas até terminar o meu horário de trabalho e o que mais quero é fugir com ela daqui.

A Niylah volta a flirtar comigo e eu volto a reparar que a Lexa nos olha com atenção. 

Passada uma hora, vejo os colegas da mesa onde a Lexa está sentada a levantarem-se para virem pagar ao balcão. Atendo cada um deles, até chegar à vez da Lexa.

“Será que podes esperar mais um pouco?” Pergunto-lhe, passando-lhe depois uma cerveja para a mão, tentando convencê-la a ficar. “Oferta da casa...”

Ela acena e volta para a mesa onde ainda há pouco estava e põe-se a mexer no telemóvel para passar o tempo. Logo que termino de atender mais uns clientes, aproximo-me dela.

“Desculpa, isto hoje está de loucos.” Digo-lhe com um sorriso.

Ela pousa o telemóvel e olha-me nos olhos.

“Clarke, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?” Pergunta-me ela, sem rodeios. “Porque é que estás em Polis a trabalhar num bar em vez de procurares trabalho na tua área?”

“Porque queria encontrar-te.” Respondo-lhe, também sem rodeios. “E quando percebi que este é o bar que os teus amigos militares costumam frequentar, arranjei emprego aqui na esperança de um dia te poder ver a entrar por aquela porta.”

“Devias ter ficado com o Bellamy. Ele ia dar-te uma vida com conforto.”

“E desde quando é que isso me serve de consolo, quando não posso ter quem eu realmente quero?” A Lexa não me responde e eu decido continuar “Eu quero-te a ti, Lexa! E aceito qualquer que seja a condição para podermos ficar juntas. Se só te puder ver de meio em meio ano, pois que seja! Tudo vale a pena se souber que, passe o tempo que passar, vais voltar para mim...”

Ela dá um gole na cerveja que ainda há pouco lhe ofereci.

“E enquanto esperas que regresse, envolves-te com a patroa?” O seu tom agora é cínico.

Olho para ela com cara de parva. Respiro fundo. Este cinismo repentino deixa-me em fúria!

“Tu deixaste-me Lexa, sem sequer te despedires de mim! Acabei com o teu irmão como já há muito tempo queria fazer e tu não deixavas. Vim à tua procura, completamente às cegas, sem saber se te voltaria a encontrar. Os teus colegas regressaram da missão e nem sinal de ti. Só sabia que estavas bem e então limitei-me a esperar. Até hoje! Agora regressas com a maior das friezas, como se tudo o que aconteceu entre nós não tivesse sido minimamente importante para ti... Desculpa, mas não tens nada a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer enquanto não me dás um único sinal de que me queres!” 

Ok, se calhar exagerei e estou aqui a falar sozinha há horas, mas preciso de me defender!

A Lexa processa tudo o que lhe digo e acena.

“Ainda bem que seguiste com a tua vida.”

O meu queixo cai ao chão.

“Eu não segui com vida nenhuma, Lexa! Eu limitei-me a esperar!!”

“Não esperes mais.” 

Fico a olhar para ela, tentando perceber este seu pedido.

“Eu... Eu estou com alguém, Clarke.”

O quê?? Esqueço-me de respirar por uns segundos. Sinto-me tonta e quero vomitar. Posso jurar que também estou quente, muito quente, cheia de febre! Então é isto que se sente quando alguém nos parte o coração...

“Com alguém?”

“Quando a missão terminou, deram-me estes três meses para descansar. Não quis voltar logo para Polis. Muito menos para a casa dos meus pais em TonDC. Mas precisava de algo, precisa de... Carinho.”

Sinto os meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Eu queria ter-lhe dado todo o carinho do mundo! Porque é que ela não me procurou?

Sem sequer ter que dar voz à minha questão, a Lexa responde-me.

“Eu não deixei de pensar em ti um único segundo que fosse enquanto estive naquela missão, Clarke. Aliás, foi exatamente por tua causa que eu a aceitei! Precisava esquecer-te...” Ela foge com o seu olhar do meu. As suas palavras cada vez mais secas. “Tu ias viver com o meu irmão, começar uma vida ao lado dele e eu só te estava a empatar.”

“Tu nunca me empataste, Lexa! Muito pelo contrário...”

Ela volta a olhar para mim.

“Quando voltei do Afeganistão, não sabia para onde ir e, na minha cabeça, tu ainda eras a namorada do meu irmão e já vivias com ele há um ano. Então decidi fugir...” Ela agora olha para o chão para não olhar para mim. “E fugi para os braços da única pessoa que ainda me fazia bem.”

Não controlo a lágrima que me escorre pelo rosto. Ouvi-la dizer que fugiu para os braços de outra pessoa, dói. Dói muito!

“De quem?” Pergunto, numa voz frágil.

Nesse momento, o seu telemóvel, pousado em cima da mesa, começa a vibrar e ambas olhamos para o ecrã. Mesmo com o telemóvel virado para ela e não para mim, consigo ler quem lhe está a ligar. Costia. Essa não é a ex-namorada de quem ela me falou uma vez? Foi com ela que a Lexa esteve este tempo todo enquanto eu estava aqui, feita parva, à sua espera?

Sem esperar que ela atenda ou que me dê mais explicações, até porque já ouvi tudo, levanto-me e caminho em direção ao balcão.

“Niylah, não me estou a sentir muito bem. Será que posso sair mais cedo?”

A Niylah acena, ao notar que o ambiente no bar já está mais calmo. Depois, aproximo-me da Anya, que está sentada com uns amigos.

“Ainda queres conhecer a minha casa?” Pergunto-lhe, sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela sorri-me e levanta-se.

“Achei que nunca mais ias perguntar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora? A Clarke vai manter-se fiel à ideia de esperar pela Lexa para ser a sua primeira?


	2. Não gosto de convites

Esta noite, entro no meu estúdio acompanhada. Ao contrário do que sonhei durante estes três meses, não é a Lexa quem me acompanha, mas sim outra mulher. A Anya. A Lexa agora está numa relação com a Costia, a outrora ex-namorada, nos braços de quem passou este tempo todo desde que regressou do Afeganistão. Descobrir que, enquanto eu a esperava aqui e enfraquecia os laços com cada pessoa que já alguma vez fez parte da minha vida, ela fortalecia os seus com outra com quem supostamente já havia fechado um capítulo da sua história, deu-me raiva. Muita raiva! Ela nem se dignou a procurar-me! Fugiu-me, criou suposições com a ajuda da sua imaginação que, diga-se de passagem, é uma porcaria, e procurou carinho com a Costia, seja lá quem é essa gaja! E eu aqui, a guardar-me para o meu primeiro e verdadeiro amor, mantendo-me fiel à ideia de que a Lexa seria a primeira e, quem sabe, a única mulher que eu alguma vez levaria para a cama. E não, não me vou sentir mal pelo que tem acontecido entre mim e a Niylah no armazém do bar ou entre mim e a Anya na casa-de-banho do mesmo bar. Ou melhor, pelo que elas me têm feito a mim. Se soubesse, tinha me envolvido muito mais!

A Anya começa a beijar-me o pescoço mesmo antes de alcançarmos a porta do estúdio, que eu abro com alguma dificuldade. Pelo menos com ela a distrair-me não penso em merdas!

Já dentro de casa, ela apressa-se a tirar o casaco e a camisola e começa a desapertar as calças, ao mesmo tempo que me ajuda a mim a despir o casaco e a camisola.

“Cama?” Pergunta-me, ofegante.

Não preciso de responder porque as minhas pernas já estão a bater contra ela. Isto é um T0 e é tudo muito fácil de encontrar aqui dentro.

Deixo-me cair no colchão e vejo a Anya tirar as suas calças, antes de saltar para cima de mim. Quando o faz, pára e olha para os meus peitos, ainda tapados pelo soutien.

“Griffin, eu sabia que tinhas boas mamas, mas isto é... Uau!”

Sorrio-lhe em resposta e decido fazer com que a sua boca abra ainda mais quando desaperto o meu soutien. A Anya sorri-me e vem dar atenção a cada uma delas, levando o seu tempo. 

Está a saber-me muito bem mas falta-me algo. Falta-me uma boca para beijar, mas a Anya está demasiado ocupada com a boca dela a cuidar das minhas gémeas e eu então começo a ponderar se devo ou não beijá-la. A Lexa foi a única mulher que beijei até hoje e queria manter isso assim. Também nunca dei prazer a nenhuma e esperei este tempo todo para me estrear com ela. Mas esta noite vim para casa e trouxe a Anya comigo, decidida a fazer com ela o que não vou com certeza fazer com a Lexa, que agora é uma mulher comprometida. Ai que raiva! O sabor dessa palavra misturado com o nome da Lexa enquanto sei que está ligado a outra mulher provoca-me náuseas!

Perco-me nos meus pensamentos e nem reparo que a Anya já me despiu as calças e já só estou de tanga. Com toda a raiva que começo a sentir, já não estou nem um pouco animada para isto.

“Anya...”

Ela pára e olha para mim. Decido sentar-me e levo os joelhos ao meu peito, pousando o meu queixo em cima deles. A Anya senta-se ao meu lado.

“Eu sabia que estava a ser bom demais para ser verdade.” Ela suspira, mas não parece ter ficado chateada. “Diz-me, Griffin, para quem tanto te guardas tu?”

Sorrio com tristeza.

“Vais ter que lutar por ela.” Continua a Anya.

Olho para ela sem entender.

“Achas que eu não percebi o que se estava a passar entre ti e a Lexa em casa dos pais dela? Não sou assim tão tapada, Griffin. Eu já tinha as minhas suspeitas e hoje, quando vos vi a conversar no bar e o jeito com que passaram a noite toda a olhar-se, tive certezas. O teu convite súbito para virmos para cá e agora a forma repentina com que quiseste parar, só veio comprovar tudo.”

Fico sem reação. A Anya é realmente muito esperta!

“A Lexa não é pessoa de se prender a ninguém. Nunca foi.” Conclui ela. “Mas contigo... Ela fica diferente quando está perto de ti.”

“Diferente como?” Ouço cada palavra sua com atenção.

“Mais... Humana? Não sei. Ela bem tenta esconder, mas ao teu lado as emoções dela tornam-se quase transparentes, pelo menos para as pessoas que já a conhecem bem.”

“E tu conheces bem a Lexa?”

Ela acena.

“Já fomos mais próximas. Sobretudo quando ela entrou para o exército. Tivemos... As nossas noites de parvoíces.”

Sorriu-lhe enquanto imagino a Anya e a Lexa a divertirem-se. Mesmo que esta confissão inclua sexo, não tenho ciúmes. A Anya é uma mulher muito bem resolvida e sabe distinguir uma diversão de algo mais sério. Se não fosse esse o caso, neste momento já me teria mandado à merda por ter parado a meio o que estávamos a fazer.

“Ela voltou para a ex.”

“A tipa alemã?”

Aceno em resposta.

“É... Lembro-me dela.” Comenta a Anya. “A Lexa afastou-se um bocado do grupo quando começou a andar com ela. Acho que foi a única relação mais séria que teve com alguém até hoje. Mas, se queres que seja sincera, nunca a vi a ser com ela como é contigo.”

Olho para a Anya, curiosa por saber mais.

“Acho que a Costia transmite-lhe segurança e conforto, algo que ela já conhece e sabe controlar. Contigo, a Lexa tem medos e incertezas, no bom sentido. Ela nunca foi muito de explorar o lado emocional das coisas. Não a posso culpar. Somos parecidas nisso.” Explica-me ela.

“Gosto da Lexa praticamente desde que nasci, mas só o ano passado ela olhou para mim e parou de ver uma criança para começar a ver uma mulher.” Explico-lhe eu. “Os jogos de sedução começaram a controlar-nos e perdemos a noção do certo e do errado. Envolvemo-nos mesmo debaixo do nariz do irmão dela, que na altura era o meu namorado. Estava tão cega... E eu sei que ela também! Foi por isso que vim para cá. Para a procurar. Queria que isto resultasse...”

“E ela foi a correr para a Costia.” Conclui a Anya.

Eu aceno.

“Ainda há pouco me contou que só pensava em mim enquanto esteve em missão. Que foi para lá para me esquecer.” Continuo eu. “Mas quem a envolveu nos seus braços quando ela regressou foi a Costia.”

“Ok Griffin, eu não dou para estas tretas de conselheira emocional e sinceramente já estou farta de te ouvir lamentar, apesar de ainda agora teres começado.” Ela faz uma pausa, com ar pensativo. “Tenho a solução ideal para ti e para esta confusão toda.”

Olho para ela, curiosa.

“Vais atacar com tudo o que tens!” Conta-me ela. “Vais provocá-la até ao limite e fazê-la entender que é contigo que ela tem que ficar.”

“Mas ela namora!” Relembro eu.

“E depois? Tu também namoravas quando ela decidiu que estavas uma linda mulher e que queria ter a cara dela entre as tuas pernas!”

Solto uma gargalhada como já não me lembrava de dar. A Anya consegue ser ainda mais direta que a Raven, e eu a achar que isso era algo impossível.

“Obrigada.” Digo-lhe eu, abraçando-a.

“Caso não te recordes, estás semi-nua e eu não vou demorar muito a ficar novamente excitada se continuas com estas coisas.”

Rapidamente afasto-me dela com um sorriso no rosto.

A Anya levanta-se e volta a apertar as suas calças e a vestir a camisola. Depois, pega no casaco e dirige-se para a porta.

“Resolve as tuas merdas, Griffin. Se não fores tu a tratar da tua vida, mais ninguém o fará por ti.” Dito isto, vai-se embora.

Vejo-a sair do estúdio enquanto fico a pensar nas suas palavras. Ela tem razão. Só eu posso dar um final feliz à minha história. E talvez para ter isso precise de calcar a felicidade de algumas pessoas, como a da Costia. É agora que o meu senso comum e a minha ética começam a interferir com os meus desejos. Foi uma decisão da Lexa voltar para a ex-namorada, que a recebeu com tudo o que tinha. Ok, não penses nessa parte, Clarke! Bom, a Costia recebeu-a e, muito provavelmente, está na Alemanha à espera dela. Daqui a uns meses voltam a encontrar-se e a serem felizes. Enquanto isso, tenho três opções: continuo a ver a Lexa no bar e a fingir que nada se passou entre nós, faço de conta que já ultrapassei o que vivemos, ou então despeço-me, procuro finalmente emprego na minha área bem longe daqui e tento esquecê-la. Bom, a última opção parece-me a saída mais fácil para evitar de vez a Lexa, mas não a vou esquecer. Eu sei que não. Raios, sou apaixonada por ela desde que nasci! Um sentimento assim não vai mudar se eu também mudar de cidade, até porque fiquei anos sem a ver e o reencontro abateu-se sobre mim como uma bomba cheia de desejos reprimidos pronta para explodir. E que bem que explodiu! Tão bem, que o ano passado todas as minhas fantasias se tornaram realidade. E a minha falta de respeito também, afinal traí um namorado pela primeira vez. E segunda. E terceira... Tudo enquanto vivíamos debaixo do mesmo teto. Se me senti mal? Senti. Se me arrependo? Nunca na vida! Porque foi com a Lexa!! E eu quero-a com todas as minhas forças... Ai Clarke, tens que tomar uma decisão! Ok mas eu já decidi. Esquecê-la não está nos meus planos. 

Levanto-me para ir tomar um banho. Olho-me ao espelho e percebo que estou a sorrir. De certa forma, esta noite ainda terminou melhor do que se tivesse ido para a cama com a Anya. Se me tivesse envolvido com ela, ia acordar muito arrependida. Mas assim, continuo fiel ao que decidi fazer: esperar pela Lexa. E recebi da Anya o melhor conselho que podia ter recebido: vou provocá-la. Levá-la ao limite, tal como ela fez comigo! Ela não precisa de trair a Costia. Basta-lhe perceber que me quer mais a mim e terminar tudo com a namorada. Sim! Estou decidida!

Quando saio do banho, noto que tenho uma chamada perdida no telemóvel. O meu coração acelera. Será que é a... Vou ver o nome. Não. É a Octavia e até consigo adivinhar o que me quer. Ligo-lhe de volta e não espero mais que um segundo para que ela me atenda do outro lado. Apresso-me a falar antes dela, só pelo gozo da situação.

“Não te preocupes. Não vou contar a ninguém.”

“Obrigada!!” Ela suspira de alívio e eu solto uma gargalhada. “Quando a Raven me ligou a dizer que descobriste tudo, fiquei com medo que contasses alguma coisa à Lexa.”

“Longe de mim destruir a tua relação secreta. Aposto que te põe mais excitada só por ser secreta.”

“Conheces-me tão bem! Ai mas a Raven é... Ela é fantástica!”

“Acho que não quero ouvir pormenores, O.”

“Não estou a falar nisso! Refiro-me a tudo! Ela é tão interessante, romântica, engraçada, paciente... Ai Clarke... Acho que estou apaixonada.”

“Achas? Vocês mantiveram uma relação à distância este tempo todo e ainda falas dela assim. É claro que estás apaixonada!”

“Mas a Lexa não pode saber. Não lhe podes contar.”

“Na boa. Basta pagares-me uma mensalidade para me manteres calada.” Posso jurar que a Octavia está a revirar os olhos e solto outra gargalhada.

“Porque é que estás aí?”

A pergunta veio sem eu contar e imediatamente paro de me rir. Um silêncio esquisito abata-se sobre nós.

“Aqui?” Faço-me de desentendida. Só queria dizer alguma coisa porque tanto silêncio já me começava a incomodar.

“Sim, aí. A Raven disse-me que trabalhas no Grounders. Porquê, Clarke?”

“Ahm... Porque estou a tentar arranjar emprego na área e... Enquanto não consigo, tenho uma renda para pagar e...” Realmente ainda não tinha pensado numa justificação plausível para lhe dar. Na minha cabeça, a Octavia estava numa dimensão e eu noutra e não precisava de lhe dar explicações sobre a minha vida. Mas a verdade é que ela é uma grande amiga e é claro que este momento ia chegar e não me preparei para ele! Não lhe posso propriamente contar que vim atrás da irmã dela!

“Primeiro, não é difícil com os conhecimentos da tua família arranjares um emprego. Segundo, mesmo que fosse, a tua família tem imenso dinheiro e era escusado estares a aturar um monte de bêbedos para pagares a renda de casa. Terceiro, porquê Polis?”

Decido começar pela última pergunta.

“Polis é uma grande cidade e não me apetecia voltar para TonDC nem continuar em Arkadia. E não quero viver nem do dinheiro da minha família nem das cunhas deles!”

“Ok, tudo bem. Mas um bar? Clarke, tu terminaste o curso de História da Arte com uma média fenomenal! Mesmo sem as cunhas, tenho a certeza de que consegues arranjar emprego naqueles museus enormes e chatos que tu tanto adoras!”

Sim, é verdade. Talvez consiga. Mas aí não iria ver a Lexa!

“Octavia, eu só preciso de alguma coisa diferente, ok? Prometo que daqui a uns meses começo à procura.”

“Eu sabia que ainda não tinhas sequer procurado! Do que é que estás à espera? Ouve, eu sei que foste tu que terminaste com o Bell, mas começo a achar que o fim da relação abalou-te.”

Solto uma gargalhada que não consigo controlar.

“Ahm...” Tento controlar-me e respirar fundo. “Não tem nada a ver com o Bellamy. Bom, eu tenho que ir! Boa noite, O!”

“Da próxima não me escapas, Griffin!”

Desligo o telemóvel só para me rir mais à vontade. O fim da minha relação com ele abalou-me? Não. Aquele fim-de-semana prolongado em casa dos pais deles é que mexeu comigo!

A Octavia tem razão. Eu devia começar a procurar emprego na minha área e deixar o Grounders. Mas não posso fazer isso logo agora que a Lexa regressou a Polis e eu decidi que a vou provocar com tudo o que tenho! Deito-me finalmente e adormeço a engendrar um plano para pôr em prática e começar esta onda de sedução com a mulher por quem estou apaixonada.

Quando o telemóvel desperta na manhã seguinte, acordo e perco imenso tempo a preparar-me para ir trabalhar. Foi exatamente igual durante todo o primeiro mês em que cheguei ao Grounders. Arranjava-me na esperança de que aquele seria o dia em que reencontraria a Lexa. E ela na Alemanha, na cama da outra. Que nojo!

Decido-me por uns calções pretos de ganga, uns ténis da mesma cor, um top branco e, por cima, uma camisa de flanela aos quadrados vermelhos, desapertada e com as mangas arregaçadas. E um casaco, claro. Está frio na rua, mas no bar não há-de estar e quero começar a pôr em prática todo o plano da provocação e mostrar um bocadinho mais do meu corpo, certo? Só para ver se a Lexa ainda se lembra do jeito com que o explorou.

A tarde no Grounders demora a passar. Os amigos da Lexa só costumam aparecer depois do jantar, por isso conto vê-la também por essa altura.

A Niylah vem por trás de mim enquanto limpo o balcão e pousa a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

“Sempre que te vejo com essa camisa, imagino-te toda nua só com ela vestida.”

“Contenta-te com a tua imaginação.” Digo-lhe e pisco-lhe o olho. Ela sorri-me e afasta-se. A Niylah nunca me viu nua. Limita-se a despir-me da cintura para baixo, tal com a Anya, à exceção, claro, de ontem à noite, quando a levei para a minha casa e ela começou por me despir da cintura para cima.

“Clarke!” O Monty aproxima-se do balcão.

“Olá Monty.” Olho para a pessoa que está ao lado dele e que também já não via desde a festa em casa dos Blake. “Harper!”

“Olá Clarke.” Diz-me ela, com um sorriso sedutor. O ano passado, quando a conheci, ela flirtou comigo e deixou a Lexa cheia de ciúmes. Talvez eu possa usar esse trunfo novamente este ano?

“Lembras-te de te ter dito ontem que tinha algo para te entregar?” Pergunta o Monty.

Aceno e ele sorri-me, passando-me um envelope para as mãos. Olho para ele com cara suspeita enquanto o abro e retiro do seu interior o que me parece ser um convite.

“Temos o prazer de te convidar...” Começo a ler em voz alta. “Para o nosso... Casamento? Monty Green e Harper McIntyre!” 

Olho para os dois, completamente chocada e sem entender. Já eles, sorriem-me cheios de felicidade.

“E então, o que dizes? Vens?”

“Ahm, eu...” Não sei o que dizer. Estou parva. Podia jurar que a Harper é lesbica! Olho para a data do casamento. “São quatro dias. Na próxima semana.”

“Tivemos que resolver tudo à pressa, para tentarmos ter todos os nossos amigos presentes na cerimónia.” Explica-me a Harper.

“Sim e a ideia é aproveitar o fim-de-semana prolongado da próxima semana. Já alugamos uma quinta com imensos quartos para alojar amigos e família. Estamos a contar contigo!” Diz o Monty.

“Eu... Tenho que falar com a Niylah primeiro, para ver se me dá o fim-de-semana de folga.”

“Trata disso e depois diz-nos!” Diz-me o Monty, que depressa se afasta para ir cumprimentar o Jasper, que acaba de entrar no bar.

“Eu sei no que estás a pensar.” Diz-me a Harper.

Olho para ela, sem entender.

“O ano passado tentei envolver-me contigo lá em casa dos Blake e agora apareço aqui noiva do Monty.”

Aceno em resposta. Bom, está provado que ela não gosta só de mulheres!

“Ele é um querido. Gosto mesmo dele!” Explica-me ela. “E quando me perguntou se te podíamos convidar, lembrei-me que vou ter direito a uma despedida de solteira durante aqueles dias.”

Ela aproxima-se mais um pouco para me sussurrar algo ao ouvido.

“E quero que sejas tu a tratar disso.” Depois, afasta-se e pisca-me o olho.

Fico a vê-la ir sentar-se perto do Monty com uma cara de inocente, como se ainda há segundos atrás não me tivesse proposto envolver-se comigo naquele que será o fim-de-semana prolongado dedicado ao seu casamento.

“Yo Griffin!” A Raven aproxima-se e interrompe os meus pensamentos.

“Raven, tens que me ajudar!” Digo-lhe, quase em tom de suplica.

Ao ver a minha expressão, ela fica um pouco preocupada..

“Ouve, Clarke, não posso fazer nada em relação à Lexa. Desculpa...”

“Não é isso!” Aproximo-a mais de mim, para que ninguém nos oiça. “O Monty e a Harper vão casar!”

“Eu sei! Não é fantástico? Espera, também foste convidada? Que giro! Achas que posso levar a Octavia sem ser morta pela irmã dela?”

Decido ignorar a sua pergunta.

“Ela acabou de sugerir envolver-se comigo!” Continuo eu.

“Como assim??” Ela fica escandalizada.

“Fez-se de inocente e depois convidou-me!! E agora?”

“E agora vou tirar essa história a limpo!!”

“Não! O Monty não pode saber!”

“O Monty? Mas ele mal conhece a Octavia!”

“O quê?”

“O quê o quê?”

“A Octavia?” Fico sem entender.

“Não estavas a falar da Octavia?”

Solto um suspiro.

“Estou a falar da Harper...”

A Raven processa tudo.

“Ai que bom! Por momentos fiquei aterrorizada e achei que a Octavia é que te tinha sugerido aquilo!”

“Sugerido o quê?” Desta vez, é a Lexa quem se aproxima.

“Ahm...” A Raven não sabe como explicar porquê é que estávamos a falar na irmã mais nova dos Blake e opta pelo caminho mais fácil. “Sabias que a Harper veio insinuar-se para a Clarke?”

Olho para a Raven com vontade de a matar.

“Ela o quê?” O tom da Lexa é frio e, agora que penso nisso, posso usar toda esta situação a meu favor sem ter que fazer nada! Que maravilha!

“Ela veio me dizer que me quer para a despedida de solteira dela.” Respondo-lhe, com indiferença.

“Mas é preciso ter muita lata!” Quando a Lexa fala com esta raiva toda, consigo cheirar os ciúmes a milhas de distância!

“O que tem? A Clarke é uma mulher bonita e desimpedida e a Harper tem direito a uma última noite de diversão, certo?” A Raven vem atirar lenha à fogueira e eu pisco-lhe o olho, como se isto significasse quase uma palmadinha de agradecimento nas costas.

A Lexa abre a boca para responder mas volta a fechá-la, com certeza para arranjar uma justificação plausível para esta sua súbita reação.

“Sim, mas o Monty não merece isto.” Ela decide ficar-se por aí.

A Raven acena em concordância.

“Bom, vou trabalhar.” E eu limito-me a deixar a dúvida a pairar no ar.

Passam umas três horas desde a conversa ao balcão, quando o bar fica finalmente calmo e eu sento-me em cima da arca das bebidas para acender um cigarro. 

A Lexa aproxima-se de mim.

“Agora fumas?”

Olho para ela com aborrecimento.

“Quem te disse que já não fumava?”

“Nunca te vi a pegar num cigarro.”

“Isso é porque aos treze anos ainda não sentia a necessidade de pegar num.”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“O ano passado. Não pegaste uma única vez num cigarro.”

“Foram quatro dias, Lexa. Não concluas que me conheces só porque me fodeste enquanto estive em tua casa.” Ok, isto soou mais seco do que o que devia e ela reage mal ao que acabou de ouvir.

“Tens razão. Não te conheço mesmo.” 

Ela vira-me as costas e eu saio de cima da arca para a agarrar pelo braço e a fazer virar-se de novo para mim.

“Não era isto que eu...”

“Mas disseste. E sabes que mais? Não podias estar mais certa. Não te conheço mesmo!”

Odeio ouvi-la dizer isto. Faz-me sentir que ela pensa que toda aquela intimidade não foi nada de especial para mim, quando foi tudo o que passei uma vida inteira a sonhar. Mas ela tem razão e esta descoberta abate-se sobre mim como uma bomba. Ela não me conhece. Não sabe o que gosto e o que não suporto. Não sabe o que me faz rir até cair para o chão e o que me faz chorar de raiva. Não sabe o que adoro comer e o que odeio. Não sabe do que mais gosto de conversar e que temas não me interessam. A Lexa não sabe o que gosto de fazer, como passo o meu tempo, ao que dou realmente valor, com quem gosto de estar. Ela conhece-me desde que nasci mas não sabe nada sobre mim. Ela só sabe em que tom gemo o seu nome e que partes do meu corpo me excitam mais. Raios, ela nem sabe como sou na cama! Nunca sequer me deixou tocá-la ou partilhar os seus lençóis comigo! E eu juro que não queria que esta revelação piorasse mas, de repente, lembro-me da Costia. Ela sabe do que a Lexa gosta e a Lexa certamente também a conhece muito bem. Elas devem partilhar gargalhadas juntas e momentos de amor. Lençóis, abraços, conversas, momentos de ternura...

Percebo que já estou há imenso tempo a agarrar-lhe o braço e solto-o, mas ela não me vira novamente as costas. Em vez disso, olha-me com tristeza.

“Ontem à noite saíste do bar com a Anya. Primeiro a Niylah, depois a Anya e agora a Harper. Sei que não sou ninguém para julgar, mas...”

“Mas o quê?”

“Pensei que fosses melhor que isso.”

“Melhor?”

“És fácil.”

O que acontece a seguir dá-se quase em câmara lenta. A minha mão começa a levantar-se e bate com imensa força no rosto da Lexa. Dou-lhe um estalo que me deixa a mão a doer.

Quando os segundos voltam a contar na velocidade normal, já a Raven e a Niylah estão a correr na nossa direção, sem perceberem o que se está a passar.

A Lexa endireita-se e volta a encontrar os meus olhos, agora cheios de lágrimas que recuso deixar sair.

“Foste tu quem não me quis conhecer. Foste tu quem preferiu o conforto de uma relação já acabada e te afastaste de mim como se eu fosse um bicho! Nunca me deste a oportunidade de chegar a ti... Não quiseste.” E com isto, já não controlo as lágrimas que insistiram em começar a escorrer pelo meu rosto. “Não és ninguém para me julgar!”

A Raven e a Niylah ficam a assistir caladas. Saio do bar a correr e a Niylah vem atrás de mim.

Já lá fora, encosto-me ao muro e deixo o fumo do cigarro entranhar-se nos meus pulmões, tentando apenas concentra-me na proeza que fiz em manter o cigarro na minha mão este tempo todo. É melhor do que pensar em tudo o resto que aconteceu ainda há segundos atrás.

A Niylah aproxima-se.

“Queres falar?” Pergunta-me, com carinho.

“Não?” Sorrio, com receio de encontrar os seus olhos.

Ela sorri-me de volta e encosta-se ao meu lado.

“Já desconfiava.”

Olho para ela sem entender.

“Que não és a menina hétero à procura de uma diversão de vez em quando.” Explica ela.

Não lhe respondo.

“Uma vez até disseste o nome dela.” Continua a Niylah.

“Como assim?”

“Enquanto te tocava, chamaste pela Lexa.”

Arregalo os olhos.

“Eu... Fiz isso?”

A Niylah acena, a sorrir-me.

“Oh não. Que vergonha!” Levo as mãos ao rosto, envergonhada e a Niylah solta uma gargalhada.

“Não tem mal nenhum Clarke. Também costumo imaginar o Gustus quando me custa ter um orgasmo.”

“O Gustus?”

“Sim, o meu marido.”

O meu queixo cai ao chão. Ela disse ‘marido’?

“Tu és casada?”

Ela acena em resposta.

“Boa, ando metida com uma mulher casada!” Agora, levo as mãos à cabeça. “Bati mesmo no fundo!”

“Clarke, tu não andas metida com ninguém. Eu é que te costumo procurar e dar-te prazer. Tu nunca deste o primeiro passo. Além disso, ele sabe das minhas... Preferências.”

“Se pensas nele quando não estás a conseguir ter um orgasmo, porque é que não estás só com ele? Quer dizer, ele é teu marido e gostas do que ele te faz na cama...”

“Na cama, na mesa, na varanda...” Ela solta uma gargalhada enquanto relembra coisas que não me apetece sequer imaginar. “Não sei. Sou assim, adoro um bom jogo de sedução. Mas, às vezes, o resultado final não compensa e as pessoas por quem me senti inicialmente atraída acabam por ser um desastre na cama. O Gustus é um bom homem, ama-me, compreende-me e também ele tem as suas aventuras. É uma relação... Equilibrada.”

“Uau, tu encontraste o equilíbrio no meio do desequilíbrio!”

“E quem disse que isto é desequilibrado? A sociedade? Cada um de nós devia procurar o que nos faz feliz e encontrar o equilíbrio perfeito para si mesmo, em vez de olhar para a vida dos outros e comparar à sua. Isso só cria tristeza e frustração. Procura o teu próprio equilíbrio e vais ver que serás bem mais feliz!” Ela pisca-me o olho e volta para o interior do bar.

Fico a pensar nas palavras da Niylah. Ela tem razão. Estou aqui tão preocupada com a Lexa, a querer chamar a sua atenção e a sentir-me constantemente abandonada por ela, que me esqueci de viver a minha própria vida. A Lexa fez-me feliz e pensar que poderia voltar a sentir e a viver tudo aquilo com ela também me faz feliz, mas ultimamente toda a ansiedade de voltar a tê-la comigo só me tem feito mal. Preciso de começar a pensar em mim. Tenho que ser a minha própria prioridade! E isso só vai começar de uma maneira.

Entro no bar e noto que a Lexa, que está já sentada em volta de uma mesa com os amigos, me segue com o olhar, mas não quero saber. Pego na minha bolsa e no casaco e vou ter com a Niylah.

Ela vê aproximar-me e depressa percebe o que quero.

Respiro fundo e olho para ela com um sorriso.

“Niylah, demito-me!”

Ela acena.

“Já não era sem tempo.”

Sorrio-lhe e dou-lhe um abraço. Depois, encaminho-me novamente para a porta de saída do bar.

“Ei Clarke, onde vais? Espera!” O Monty vem a correr cá para fora atrás de mim.

“Demiti-me, Monty! Está na altura de viver a minha vida!” Digo-lhe, com um sorriso.

Ele sorri-me de volta.

“Fazes bem! Então, sempre vens ao casamento?”

“Claro! Conta comigo!”

Afasto-me do Grounders vitoriosa, deixando uma ex-patroa orgulhosa de mim e um amigo sorridente para trás. O resto, que morra! Ok, não é bem assim. Gosto de toda a gente que está ali dentro. De uma pessoa em especial até mais do que das outras. Mas está na altura de viver para mim mesma!

A semana passa a correr, comigo à procura de qualquer entidade ou empresa onde possa trabalhar na minha área. Para já, limito-me a fazê-lo em Polis. Gosto do meu pequeno estúdio e da cidade em si. Não tem nada a ver com o facto de continuar mais perto da Lexa ou de ter esperanças de a reencontrar enquanto caminho na rua. Eu nem sequer tenho fantasiado com o nosso reencontro, com ela a pedir-me desculpas e a voltar para mim, a beijar-me no meio da rua, eu de gorro, luvas e casacão e ela no seu traje militar. Claro que não!

Quando finalmente chega o dia de ir para a quinta que o Monty e a Harper reservaram para o fim-de-semana prolongado do seu casamento, faço uma pequena mala com roupa própria para festas, mas também alguma roupa confortável para momentos mais descontraídos. Não tenho par, mas com certeza que a Anya, a Raven, o Jasper e uma quantidade bem grande de amigos deles também não vão com ninguém, o que vai tornar o grupo dos solteiros bem divertido!

Apanho o comboio para a vila onde vai decorrer toda a festa e depois um táxi até à dita quinta, tudo isto já bem vestida para uma possível festa de boas-vindas aos noivos e aos seus convidados. Opto por um vestido azul-marinho decotado e que, obviamente, me realça as curvas, uns sapatos de salto alto e uma imitação de casaco de pêlos que me vai quase até aos pés. Está um frio de rachar mas, como se costuma dizer, quem tem brio não tem frio! E tentei pensar nisso enquanto caminhava na rua em pleno inverno com um vestido.

Entro na quinta e imediatamente sou recebida pelos noivos.

“Clarke!! Chegaste mesmo a tempo do almoço de boas-vindas!” Diz-me o Monty.

Eu sabia! Sou tão boa nestas coisas.

“Podias era ter vindo com uma roupa mais confortável. Deves ter apanhado imenso frio!” Diz-me a Harper.

Agora que noto, ambos estão confortavelmente vestidos com calças de ganga e camisolões que mais parecem aqueles que se vestem nas festas de Natal em família. Sinto-me momentaneamente ridícula, antes de ser salva pela Octavia.

“Clarke!!”

Ok, espera, o que é que ela está aqui a fazer?

“O que é que...?”

“Sou a acompanhante da Raven!”

Então a Raven sempre ganhou coragem e contou à Lexa! Ou então a Lexa nem vem ao casamento e por isso é que a Raven trouxe a Octavia. Aposto na segunda hipótese e, por momentos, sinto-me aliviada por não ter que ver a Lexa ao mesmo tempo que fico triste com a ideia.

“Vieste toda pipi, Griffin!” A Raven aparece do nada para me detonar em frente a eles.

“Realmente...” Constata a Octavia. “ Ninguém te disse que o casamento é só daqui a três dias?”

“Ahm... Eu... Esta não é a minha roupa para o casamento...”

“Então porque é que vieste assim?” Continua a Raven, o seu tom de voz cada vez mais alto.

“Já sei, queres ver se arranjas algum amigo do Monty ou da Harper, né? Como naquelas comédias românticas!” Diz a Octavia e os quatro desatam a rir.

Oh não... Não vou suportar quatro dias com a Raven e a Octavia juntas! Começo a sentir-me arrependida por ter vindo!

“Anda, vou te mostrar o teu quarto! É mesmo ao lado do nosso!” Diz a Octavia, arrastando-me consigo pelas escadas acima. A Raven segue-nos.

O quarto é pequeno e quentinho, com uma cama de solteiro e um guarda-fatos.

“Como o teu quarto é o único com cama de solteiro, tens que usar a nossa casa-de-banho.” Explica a Raven. “Há uma porta que liga os dois quartos mas ninguém consegue encontrar a chave, por isso vais ter mesmo que entrar no nosso pela porta do corredor.”

“Estás a gozar, certo?” Pergunto, pouco agradada com a ideia.

As duas abanam a cabeça e desatam às gargalhadas.

“Dêem-me a chave, agora!” Ordeno eu, mas sem efeito.

“Griffin, a Raven perdeu-as. Ela não te queria contar mas é a verdade.”

“Prometeste que não contavas!!” Reclama ela.

“Desculpa, eu não tenho segredos para a Clarke!”

“Tiveste durante o ano que estive no Afeganistão.”

“Foi diferente. Toda a ideia de esconder que tinha uma relação à distância contigo excitava-me mais durante as nossas sessões de sexo ao telefone.”

“Ok, eu ainda estou aqui!” Relembro eu e elas voltam as atenções novamente para mim.

“Já devias ter ido trocar de roupa. Estás ridícula.” Diz a Octavia, aborrecida por a ter interrompido.

“Não há mais nenhum outro quarto para mim? Um com casa-de-banho?”

“Não. És a única pessoa que veio sem par e, além disso, não queremos um estranho qualquer a bater-nos à porta durante a noite porque está aflito para fazer xixi. Por falar nisso, só tens acesso ao WC entre as 10h e as 20h. Ficam já estabelecidas as regras.”

A Raven continua a falar mas o meu cérebro parou na momento em que ela disse que sou a única pessoa sem par.

“Como assim a única sem par? A Anya trouxe alguém? O Jasper? E a rapariga dos óculos de garrafão que costuma parar no Grounders? O tipo coxo?”

Ambas acenam de cada vez que menciono alguém.

“Yah, menos a gaja dos óculos de garrafão. O Monty e a Harper não a conhecem e seria estranho convidá-la.” Responde a Raven.

“Tens a certeza de que sou a única pessoa sem par...” Repito, tentando assegurar-me deste facto catastrófico.

“Sim. Agora vai trocar de roupa! Estás a envergonhar-nos.”

A Octavia acena e eu reviro os olhos enquanto entro no meu quarto com a única cama-de-solteiro da quinta e sem casa-de-banho, para vestir algo mais simples, lamentando todo o frio que passei no caminho para lá. Ainda bem que trouxe algumas roupas confortáveis para vestir! Opto então por umas calças de ganga claras, uma camisola preta comprida e umas botas. Muito melhor!

Saio do quarto e vou à procura do casal mais irritante da quinta, a quem quero pedir as chaves da casa-de-banho para deixar lá as minhas coisas. Desço as escadas que dão ao salão onde vai ser servido o almoço e vejo a Raven.

“Podes arranjar-me a chave do quarto? Preciso de ir à... Porque é que estás a fazer tantos gestos?”

“Vem aí a Lexa e ainda não lhe contei que estou com a Octavia e que a trouxe e que vamos dividir o quarto e sinceramente não estou preparada para lhe contar!!” A Raven está em pânico e eu começo a ficar também, porque achei mesmo que a Lexa não vinha.

A Lexa aproxima-se de nós.

“Clarke?”

Boa, pela sua expressão, ela também não contava que eu fosse ao casamento.

Entretanto, a Octavia parece não ter entendido os sinais da Raven nem ter visto a irmã e aproxima-se de nós.

“O que se passa? Está tudo bem?” Pergunta ela.

Nesse momento, a Lexa paralisa.

“Octavia?”

“Lexa...”

“O que estás aqui a fazer?”

“Ahm... Eu...”

“Eu namoro com a tua irmã e ela veio passar estes dias comigo. Adeus.” Acho que nunca vi a Raven falar e fugir tão rápido. Ela depressa desaparece arrastando a Octavia consigo.

“O quê??” A Lexa fica boquiaberta enquanto as vê fugir.

“Lexa, o que se passa?”

Ouço a voz de uma mulher e as suas mãos virem por trás da Lexa e pousarem no seu ombro. Depois, vejo a quem pertence essa voz e é tão sensual quanto o tom em que falou. Uma mulata um pouco mais alta que eu, quase do tamanho da Lexa, elegante, de caracóis pretos e olhos castanhos enormes. Ela traz um vestido bege, justo, ligeiramente decotado, que eu com certeza escolheria para uma cerimónia importante. Mas fica-lhe tão bem e ela veste-o com tanta graciosidade que se encaixa perfeitamente neste momento, neste quadro onde todos estão com roupas confortáveis e até eu tive que ir trocar a minha porque parecia mal!

O Monty aproxima-se.

“Lexa, que bom que chegaste! Só faltavas tu. Vou avisar que já podem servir o almoço.”

Ela acena e o Monty afasta-se.

“Lexa, finalmente!” Agora é a vez da Harper aproximar-se. Ela olha para a mulher ao lado da Lexa. “Olá, sou a Harper.”

A mulata sorri-lhe e cumprimenta-a.

“Sim, eu sei. Parabéns pelo casamento! E obrigada pelo convite! Sou a Costia.”

Costia... Esta é a famosa Costia. Claro! Linda, altiva, amável... 

E eu aqui. Sozinha. A única pessoa sem par. A única num quarto pequeno e sem casa-de-banho. 

Este vai ser o pior fim-de-semana prolongado da minha vida!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claramente nenhuma das duas tencionava encontrar-se ali. E agora? Mais um fim-de-semana prolongado, mais quatro dias a partilhar o mesmo teto, desta vez com uma Clarke muito solteira e uma Lexa muito comprometida. Isto vai ser giro!


	3. Não gosto da Costia

O almoço é finalmente servido e faço por me sentar na ponta contrária da enorme mesa, longe da Lexa e da sua namorada que mais parece uma Angel da Victoria’s Secret. Só isso já me faz perder a fome e querer voltar ao ginásio. Ou começar a frequentar um. Acho que nunca entrei em nenhum.

A Raven e a Octavia sentam-se comigo, bem longe dos olhares da Lexa. Quer dizer então que vou ser a vela desta relação. Ou a segurança. Ainda não percebi. Que situação!

“Clarke, anda comigo ao WC.” Pede-me a Octavia.

“O quê?” Pergunto, confusa.

“Ainda há pouco te disse para ires!” Reclama a Raven. “E agora? A Lexa vai te perseguir até lá! Ou então vir ter comigo se me apanha sozinha!”

“Desculpa se não controlo a minha bexiga! E não quero mesmo que a nossa primeira discussão seja sobre xixi!” Responde a Octavia. “Clarke, anda, por favor.”

“Mas eu...”

“Nem penses! Ela fica aqui comigo!”

“Raven, tu convidaste-me. Agora trata de resolver o problema que arranjaste!” Diz-lhe a Octavia.

“E se formos as três ao WC?” Sugere a latina.

“É um bocado estranho. Fica!” A Octavia levanta-se e arrasta-me com ela.

“O, eu não quero enfrentar a tua irmã se ela nos seguir!”

“Porquê? És a minha melhor hipótese para a distraíres enquanto faço o que tenho a fazer.”

“Ela também está chateada comigo. Ou eu com ela. Bom, não importa.”

A Octavia e eu entramos na casa-de-banho do salão e eu encosto-me ao lavabo enquanto espero que a Octavia faça o que tem a fazer. 

“O que aconteceu?” Pergunta-me ela, do outro lado da porta.

“Nada de especial...”

“A Lexa não se chateia com as pessoas por nada de especial.”

“Eu talvez lhe tenha batido...”

A Octavia abre a porta da sua divisão e vem lavar as mãos.

“Tu bateste na Lexa? Na militar em quem ninguém consegue encostar uma mão?”

Aceno.

Nesse momento, e antes de poder contar o resto da história que por acaso não me apetecia sequer voltar a recordar, sou salva. Alguém entra no WC e... Ok, não sou salva. É a Lexa.

“Vou voltar para a mesa.” Diz a Octavia, tentando passar pela porta que a irmã está a segurar.

“Não, Octavia. Temos que falar.” Diz-lhe a Lexa.

“E vamos falar, mas primeiro resolve as tuas coisas com a Clarke.” Ela olha para mim e depois para a irmã. “Ela quer pedir-te desculpas. Adeus.”

“Octavia, espera, eu não...” Tento falar mas a Octavia é mais rápida e sai de rompante, deixando-me a mim e à Lexa no WC.

“Ela está a inventar.” Explico-lhe. “Não te vou pedir desculpas.”

“Desculpa eu.” Diz-me a Lexa, sem eu contar.

Fico a olhar para ela com cara de parva.

“Não devia ter falado contigo daquela forma.” Continua ela. “O que fazes ou deixas de fazer não me diz respeito.”

“Sim, isso é verdade. E, só para que conste, estás errada em relação ao que disseste.”

“Eu sei. Só que...”

É agora que ela diz que ficou com ciúmes e que falou aquilo da boca para fora?

Fico à espera que a Lexa termine o que ia dizer, mas ela fica calada.

“Não te vou mesmo pedir desculpas pelo estalo.”

“Foi merecido.” Diz-me ela.

Ficamos assim durante uns segundos. Depois, começo a sorrir e ela também. Acho que isto significa que fizemos as pazes. Se bem que ainda não a perdoei totalmente pelo que me disse. Acho que lhe devia dizer isso. Só para garantir.

“Ainda não te perdoei. Magoaste-me muito com aquelas palavras.” Pronto, já disse. “Agora, é melhor voltares para a beira da tua namorada.”

A Lexa foge com o seu olhar do meu.

“É bonita.” Continuo eu. “A Costia é uma mulher muito bonita.”

Porque é que perco sempre as defesas todas quando estou com a Lexa? Estou a elogiar a namorada dela porquê? Ai Clarke, és ridícula!

A Lexa volta a olhar para mim e não deixo de notar que ela está surpresa com o meu comentário. Depois, sorri-me.

“Sim, é.” Responde-me.

“Bom, eu devia...” Passo por ela na porta para sair do WC, tentando ao máximo não lhe tocar.

“Sim, eu também.”

Voltámos as duas para a mesa. Estou um pouco mais leve com a conversa mas, ao mesmo tempo, tensa. É sempre assim com a Lexa. Fico tensa se não lhe puder tocar. Será que ela sente o mesmo?

“E então? Sobreviveste?” Pergunta-me a Octavia.

“Vai à merda! Só por causa do que me fizeste passar, ordeno que me alarguem o horário de acesso à vossa casa-de-banho das 9h às 22h!”

“Griffin, não abuses.” Intromete-se a Raven. “Fizemos-te um favor.”

“Não tens direito a falar, Reyes! Tu é que perdeste a chave da porta que une os dois quartos!” Tento defender-me.

“Já agora, Clarke, porque é que bateste na minha irmã?”

“Ahm... Eu...”

“Foi uma aposta.” Diz a Raven, salvando-me de dar qualquer explicação à Octavia. Não seria propriamente simples dizer-lhe ‘sabes Octavia, bati na Lexa porque ela chamou-me de fácil porque soube que andei metida com a minha patroa e a colega dela enquanto esperava e desesperava que ela regressasse do Afeganistão onde, pelos vistos, ela já não estava porque decidiu voltar para a ex, que por acaso é aquela mulher que vês ali chamada Costia, com quem passou uma lua-de-mel prolongada na Alemanha, mas logo que regressou fez-me sentir que lhe devia explicações quando, na verdade, tudo o que tivemos foi quatro dias de amor intenso o ano passado, em casa dos teus pais, quando eu ainda era namorada do teu irmão e até foi por causa disso que ela decidiu ir em missão e desaparecer durante mais de um ano’. Pois, não ia ser nada fácil explicar-lhe isso...

A Octavia acena, satisfeita com a resposta da namorada.

“Contenta-te com o horário que já te tinha dado para ires ao nosso WC.” Diz a Raven, a sentir-se triunfante por me ter salvo desta. Depois, pisca-me o olho. Que nervos!

“A namorada da Lexa é mesmo bonita, não é?” Comenta o Jasper, que está ao nosso lado.

Boa, agora todos começam a falar dela.

“E aquele vestido? Que lindo! Parece o de uma princesa!” Diz a Octavia.

“A sério??” Pergunto eu, sem paciência. “Se bem se recordam, também entrei aqui com um vestido de cerimónia, preparada para uma festa chique, e todos gozaram com a minha cara!”

“Isso é tudo ciúmes, Griffin?” Pergunta-me a Raven.

“Não! Só não entendo porque é que ela pode estar assim vestida e receber elogios, enquanto eu tive que ir trocar de roupa!”

“Clarke, olha para a Costia...” Diz-me a Octavia e todos olhamos para o lado da mesa onde estão a Lexa e a namorada. “Ela emana confiança! Toda a sua pose diz ‘eu até posso usar um vestido de noiva aqui e agora porque me vai ficar tão bem que ninguém me vai questionar’, percebes?”.

Todos concordam com a mais nova dos Blake e eu fico amarela.

“Vestido de noiva? Sabes alguma coisa que eu não sei? A Lexa...” Será que a Lexa pediu a Costia em casamento e esta é a forma que a Octavia arranjou para contar a novidade nas entrelinhas? Oh não... Por favor, não!

“O quê? Não. Que eu saiba não.” A Octavia fica mais confusa que eu. “Sabes de alguma coisa que eu não sei?”

“Eu? Não.” Quer dizer, sei, mas são coisas que não lhe posso contar, como por exemplo todos os orgasmos que tive com a irmã dela.

A Octavia vira-se para a Raven.

“Achas que a Lexa vai pedir a Costia em casamento e não vamos ser convidadas porque lhe escondemos o nosso namoro? Porque eu vou ficar muito triste se não for ao casamento da minha irmã!”

Ok, esta conversa está a pôr-me enjoada. Só de imaginar a Lexa a casar-se com alguém tira-me o apetite.

“Com licença.” Digo, levantando-me da mesa.

“Onde vais?” Pergunta-me a Octavia.

“Para o quarto. Estou indisposta.”

“Se calhar estás é a ficar constipada.” Diz-me ela. “Também, quem te mandou vir de vestido com este frio? Até parece mal!”

Quero responder-lhe. A Costia ainda está de vestido como se fosse a maior! Mas limito-me a suspirar e a encaminhar-me para a escadaria que dá acesso à parte de cima da enorme mansão da quinta, onde ficam os quartos.

Quatro dias a partilhar o mesmo teto com a Lexa e a sua namorada, que me vão esfregar a felicidade delas na cara a toda a hora, é dose! Saber que sou a única pessoa entre os amigos e os familiares convidados para o casamento que veio sem par, é ridículo! E ter uma porta trancada e sem chave que une o meu quarto ao da Raven e da Octavia, que me vai obrigar a aceder ao WC delas através do corredor, é terrível!

Decido morrer para o mundo o resto da tarde, fechada no meu pequeno-quarto, deitada na cama de solteiro, onde acabo por adormecer. Pelo menos é confortável.

Acordo com alguém a bater-me à porta.

“Está aberta.” Digo eu.

A Anya entra no quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si.

“Então é assim que pretendes reconquistar a Lexa?”

Suspiro.

“Não vou reconquistar ninguém, Anya. Já viste a Costia? Já olhaste bem para ela? É linda e confiante de si mesma! Vai ficar melhor que eu ao lado da Lexa nas fotografias do casamento.” Respondo, aborrecida.

A Anya senta-se ao meu lado, na cama.

“Já tivemos esta conversa, Griffin. A Lexa só está com ela porque lhe transmite segurança e conforto. Pensei que já tinhas resolvido essa parte, pelo menos na tua cabeça.”

“Isso foi antes de eu associar um rosto e um corpo fabulosos ao nome da Costia. E antes da Lexa me chamar de fácil e dizer que não me conhece. O que, por acaso é verdade! A parte de não me conhecer, não a parte de ser fácil...”

A Anya começa a rir-se e eu sinto-me ofendida.

“És mesmo mimada, Griffin!”

“O quê? Não, não sou!”

“És sim! Ficas toda amuada só porque a Lexa ficou com ciúmes e disse algo da boca para fora só para tentar ter alguma atenção tua.”

“De onde eu venho, não é a chamar nomes à rapariga de quem se gosta que se ganha pontos com ela!”

“Já te expliquei... A Lexa, contigo, torna-se mais humana. Ela nem sequer sabe reagir direito quando se sente enciumada só com a ideia de estares envolvida com alguém que não seja ela.”

“Acho que andas a ver muitas novelas.” Suspiro eu. “Tenho que aceitar que o que se passou entre mim e ela não foi mais que uma aventura.”

“Mimada.”

“Parva. Quem trouxeste para ser o teu par? Eu a achar que ia haver um grupo de solteiros porreiro e, de repente, chego aqui e dizem-me que sou a única pessoa sem par.”

A Anya solta uma gargalhada.

“Vim com o Lincoln. Então és tu a única pessoa que veio sozinha? Disseram-me que havia alguém mas nunca imaginei que fosses tu! Isso explica o quarto e a cama pequena...”

“Sai.”

Levanto-me da cama e levo a Anya comigo, tentando expulsá-la do meu quarto enquanto a ouço a rir-se de mim. A Anya agarra-se ao guarda-fatos para que eu não a consiga expulsar e eu parto-me a rir com as figuras tristes dela.

Quando abro a porta, uma Lexa muito espantada passa nesse exato momento por nós, de mão dada com a sua namorada perfeita. Era o que me faltava tê-las instaladas no mesmo corredor que eu. Mas que falta de sorte!

A Anya continua a rir-se enquanto a arrasto para fora do quarto e a Lexa olha para nós com cara de poucos amigos. Realmente não lhe agrada nada esta interação toda. Talvez a Anya tenha razão e a Lexa esteja mesmo cheia de ciúmes meus! Bom, mas ela que pense o que quiser de mim porque já não me importo! Eu sei quem sou e o que estou a fazer. Estou a divertir-me com a minha nova amiga. Só amiga. E estou a passar um bom momento!

A Anya sai finalmente do quarto quando a Lexa e a Costia já entraram no seu, que por acaso fica apenas a três portas do meu. Que maravilha! Aposto que vou conseguir ouvi-las a foder logo à noite!

“Eu disse-te. É tudo ciúmes!” A Anya pisca-me o olho e afasta-se.

À noite, voltamos a juntar-nos todos no salão para jantar mas, antes de servirem a comida, o Monty e a Harper chamam a nossa atenção para um aviso.

“Querida família e amigos, fizemos alguns planos para os próximos dias que envolvem alguns desportos e jogos em grupo como paintball, futebol, volei, tiro ao alvo, sueca, xadrez e por aí fora. Começamos amanhã bem cedo! Às 9h será o pequeno-almoço e partimos para o paintball logo a seguir!”

Toda a gente parece muito excitada com os planos. Já eu, nem por isso porque, segundo a Raven, só tenho o WC disponível a partir das 10h.

“Raven, vais ter que me abrir a porta do vosso quarto mais cedo.” Digo-lhe.

“Nope.”

“A sério??”

Ela acena.

“Octavia!” Suplico eu.

“Podes vir mais cedo. Às 9h.”

“Mas a essa hora é o pequeno-almoço!”

“Exato. Se fores rápida ainda chegas a tempo!” Ela pisca-me o olho.

“Odeio-vos.”

Depois do jantar, fui me deitar e escusado será dizer que me custou imenso a adormecer porque a festa continuou no quarto da Raven e da Octavia. 

Às 9h da manhã, tal como combinado, estou eu no corredor a bater à porta delas, em pijama e a rezar para que ninguém me apanhe nestas figuras.

“Então??” Resmungo eu.

“Já vai!!” Grita a Octavia, do outro lado.

“Bom dia!”

Conheço esta voz. E não me apetece olhar para a pessoa que me acabou de cumprimentar. Mas também não sou mal-educada, por isso viro-me para dar os bons dias, ainda em pijama e completamente despenteada.

“Bom dia, Costia.”

“Clarke, certo?”

Aceno e peço aos sete céus para que a Octavia abra já a porta e me deixe entrar, porque realmente não me apetece fazer conversa com ela.

De repente, e para melhorar a situação, a Lexa aparece.

“Clarke? Ainda estás em pijama?”

Suspiro com a minha desgraça.

“Estou à espera que a Octavia e a Raven saiam para eu poder usar a casa-de-banho delas.”

“Porquê? Não tens uma no teu quarto?” Pergunta-me a Costia, curiosa.

“Não. Há uma porta que une os dois quartos, mas a Raven fez o favor de perder a chave, por isso agora só consigo entrar por aqui.” Explico eu, enquanto olho para o chão. Não me apetece nada encará-las com este aspecto de zombie.

“Podes usar a nossa casa-de-banho!” Sugere a Costia. “Se ficares aqui à espera vais chegar atrasada ao primeiro jogo!”

A Lexa fica sem saber onde se meter e eu também. A última coisa que quero é entrar no ninho do amor delas para tomar um banho! Se calhar até foderam nesse mesmo duche! 

Não. Não quero. Passo!

“Eu... Tenho a certeza que a Octavia já lhe vai abrir a porta.” Responde a Lexa e posso jurar que está um bocado corada. Ai que situação!

“Nada disso! Leva-a ao nosso quarto. Eu guardo comida para ti.” A Costia dá-lhe um beijo nos lábios que me custa imenso a assistir e vai-se embora, deixando-nos sozinhas.

“Vou matar a Octavia.” Suspiro eu.

A Lexa olha para todos os lados menos para mim.

“Bom... É por aqui.”

Sigo-a em silêncio e vejo-a abrir a porta do quarto. Como desejava que este fosse o NOSSO quarto. E o pior de tudo é que nem sequer consigo odiar a Costia porque ela é simpática e amável demais!

Arrependo-me de ter concordado com isto logo que entro e sinto o perfume da Lexa no ar, misturado com aquele que deve ser o perfume da Costia. Os cobertores aos pés da cama e os lençóis amarrotados fazem com que a minha imaginação viaje até à noite passada e ao que supostamente aconteceu neste quarto. Por momentos, odeio que a minha imaginação seja tão fértil!

Sigo a Lexa até ao WC.

“Tens aqui toalhas lavadas. Podes usar o meu shampoo, que é este e... Tens aqui a escova, o secador e...”

Se fosse noutro momento qualquer da minha vida, só o facto de lavar o meu cabelo com o mesmo shampoo da Lexa ia fazer de mim a pessoa mais feliz do universo. Sobretudo se eu ainda tivesse 13 anos e uma paixoneta por ela. Mas quando tenho 21 e já sei como são os seus beijos, o seu toque e me masturbo a relembrar cada momento que passamos juntas, só o facto de usar o shampoo dela deprime-me.

“Estou no quarto à tua espera.” Diz-me ela, mas depressa percebe que facilmente esta frase tem duplo sentido se analisarmos todo o nosso historial, que não é assim tão longo. Vejo-a corar pela segunda vez num espaço de meia hora. Desta vez, com mais intensidade. “Eu... Não... Tu... Tu percebeste!”

Ela fecha a porta do WC, dando-me privacidade para tomar banho e eu rio-me sozinha com o que acabou de acontecer. Acho que nunca vi a Lexa tão atrapalhada!

Tento não demorar muito no banho, até porque estou cheia de fome e também a ideia de estar a usar o duche que é da Lexa e da namorada dela me mete alguma – muita! – confusão. Mesmo assim, aproveito a oportunidade para a provocar um bocado e decido sair da casa-de-banho só com uma toalha enrolada no meu corpo e com o cabelo ainda molhado do duche.

A Lexa está sentada na cama à minha espera e, mal me vê sair, levanta-se.

“Já está. Espero não ter demorado muito.” Digo-lhe.

Noto que ela faz algum esforço para não me olhar da cabeça aos pés. A toalha é justa e curta, abraça os meus seios e o meu rabo e tapa-o um pouco mais abaixo das nádegas. Sinto-me sexy, atrevida. Mas não vou fazer nada. O objetivo é, se possível, fazê-la suspirar ou babar ou qualquer outra coisa terminada em ‘–ar’. Cantar era giro. Ela a cantar. 

Começo a rir-me sozinha e ela questiona-me com o olhar.

“Nada. Não é nada.” Respondo, ainda com um sorriso. Depois, encaminho-me para a porta do quarto.

“Vais sair assim?” Pergunta-me ela.

“Só até ao meu quarto, que é já ali.”

“Mas o corredor é gelado e...” Ela finalmente atreve-se a percorrer o meu corpo com o olhar e engole em seco. “A toalha é um pouco curta.”

“Foi a toalha que me arranjaste.”

“Eu...” Ela pega numa camisa das dela pousada na poltrona. Parece-me ser a que trazia ontem vestida. “Toma, veste isto. É mais comprida que a toalha.”.

“Vou apanhar frio na mesma Lexa.” Respondo, a rir.

“Mas pelo menos vais mais tapada.” Explica ela, com um ar inocente.

“O problema aqui é eu ficar demasiado exposta ao frio ou aos olhares de quem passar por mim?” Pergunto-lhe, curiosa.

“Ahm...” Ela olha para o chão. “As duas coisas... Toma, veste.” Ela estica o braço à espera que eu pegue na camisa.

“Tu mandas!” 

Com um sorriso ousado no rosto, deixo cair a toalha aos meus pés. A Lexa volta a olhar para mim, só para me encontrar completamente nua e eu aproximo-me mais um pouco para pegar na camisa que ela me está a oferecer.

“Obrigada.” Digo-lhe, roçando a minha mão na dela para pegar na camisa.

Visto-a lentamente, ainda ciente do olhar da Lexa pousado em mim. Depois, começo a apertar os botões um a um e, quando ainda vou nos primeiros, umas mãos começam a fazer o resto do trabalho por mim. São as mãos da Lexa. Ela fechou o espaço entre nós e começou, também ela lentamente e em silêncio, a apertar os botões da camisa que me emprestou.

Quando termina, olha para mim e permanecemos uns segundos só assim, a falar nesta linguagem secreta que só nós sabemos.

“Eu conheço-te.” Diz ela, finalmente. “Posso não conhecer muito bem os teus gostos agora, mas lembro-me de algumas coisas de quando éramos mais novas. Como o facto de seres louca pelo bolo de amêndoa que a minha tia costumava fazer nas férias de Verão.”

“Ai aquele bolo de amêndoa!” Fecho os olhos e lambo os meus lábios só de me lembrar daquela deliciosa sobremesa. “Uma vez, até o roubei e...”

“Fugiste para a garagem para o comeres sozinha e depois ficaste com dores de barriga durante dias!” A Lexa desata às gargalhadas de um jeito que só me lembro de ter visto quando éramos bem novinhas e eu rio-me com ela. “Na altura só pensei em como tinhas sido parvinha...”

“Eii!” Dou-lhe um estalo no braço. “Eu tinha dez anos! E aquele bolo era a minha tentação...”

“O bolo, as natas, os gelados... Tudo o que tivesse muito açúcar!”

Sorrio em resposta, contente por saber que ela se lembra de quando eu era uma bolinha ambulante.

“Continuo igual. Ainda gosto das mesmas coisas.” Digo-lhe e ela olha-me intensamente. “Ainda gosto de ti.”

Os meus olhos viajam para os seus lábios e sei que ela faz o mesmo. Estamos a centímetros de distância e, se eu quisesse, fechava o espaço entre nós num segundo, mas espero que ela dê o primeiro passo.

“Eu... Não posso.” Diz ela, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

Afasto-me dela.

“Desculpa. Eu não queria...”

Ela volta a abrir os olhos para encontrar os meus.

“Querias, pois.” Responde-me ela, agora a sorrir.

“Pois queria.” Digo, com outro sorriso. “Vou para o meu quarto para me preparar.”

A Lexa acena e vê-me sair.

Chego rapidamente ao meu quarto aos saltinhos para tentar aquecer um pouco. Fecho a porta atrás de mim e troco rapidamente de roupa, mas decido usar a camisa da Lexa por cima da minha t-shirt só para a provocar um bocadinho. Desço até ao salão à procura da Raven e da Octavia, que rapidamente encontro.

“Chave do quarto.” Peço, esticando a mão.

“Onde estiveste?” Pergunta-me a Octavia.

“No quarto da Lexa.”

A Raven arregala os olhos.

“No quarto??”

“A Costia sugeriu que eu fosse lá tomar banho.” Tento explicar com indiferença.

A Anya, que passa nesse exato momento por nós, solta uma gargalhada.

“Ela está ciente do perigo que corre, certo?” Pergunta ela.

“A Costia está a cavar a própria cova!” Diz a Raven com outra gargalhada e as duas trocam um hi5.

“Como assim?” Pergunta a Octavia, sem entender. É claro que nos esquecemos que ela estava aqui!

“Agora não me escapam!” A Lexa aparece do nada e apanha a Raven e a Octavia, de quem anda atrás desde ontem. 

Eu aproveito a distração para pegar na chave do quarto delas e terminar de me preparar na casa-de-banho que, supostamente, dividimos.

Meia hora depois, desço para comer o que sobrou do pequeno-almoço, que não é pouca coisa.

“Ok, conta-me já o que lhe fizeste!” Sussurra-me a Raven, ao aproximar-se de mim.

“Não sei do que falas.”

“Da Lexa!! Ela até aceitou bem a situação toda de eu estar envolvida com a irmã dela. Posso jurar que ontem não estava assim. O que lhe fizeste?”

“Raven, ela teve o dia e a noite de ontem para se habituar à ideia. Só isso.”

“Sim e também teve a manhã contigo no quarto dela. Conta-me tudo!”

“Não há nada para contar. Pára de ser curiosa. E quanto à chave do teu quarto, vou ficar com ela. Claramente não posso confiar em vocês.”

“Ei mas a culpa não é minha! A Octavia é que teve vontades assim que entrou no duche!”

“Ok, pára já de falar! Não preciso de saber disso! Eu também vou usar esse duche!”

"Na boa. Podes usá-lo como entenderes, desde que depois o laves bem!” Ela pisca-me o olho e retira-se.

“Não foi isso que quis dizer...” Suspiro.

Tal como combinado, no final do pequeno-almoço fomos para um terreno enorme que pertence à quinta onde estamos, para jogar paintball e outras coisas. 

Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei não ficar na equipa da Lexa, mas a sorte claramente não está do meu lado. Não é por ela, mas sim pela Costia, que também faz parte da nossa equipa e não larga o rabo da Lexa. Está sempre aos beijinhos e sorrisinhos... Que nojo!

Na nossa vez de jogar, fiquei numa equipa com a Lexa, a Costia e um tal de Wells, um rapaz que trabalha aqui na quinta, porque faltava-nos um elemento. E tínhamos que detonar a equipa da Raven, da Octavia, do Monty e da Harper.

Mal o tempo começa a contar, a Costia dá um abraço de boa sorte à Lexa e não é que o meu dedo escorrega para o gatilho da minha pistola e acerto nela sem querer? Ups! Com este meu pequeno lapso, a Costia é eliminada e olha para mim aborrecida.

“Desculpa...” Digo-lhe eu, inocentemente.

Ela sai de campo e a Lexa vem ter comigo.

“A sério?” Pergunta-me ela.

“Foi sem querer, ok? Uma bala perdida!”

A Lexa suspira, obviamente sem acreditar em mim.

“Vamos dispersar. Wells, vai por aquele flanco. Clarke, fica aqui. Eu vou dar a volta ao terreno e apanhá-los de surpresa.” A Lexa dá as indicações e eu fico molhada só de a ouvir falar com tanta confiança. “Façam o que fizerem, poupem a Raven. Ela é minha!”

É claro que ela ainda está sentida com a descoberta recente sobre a Raven e a irmã. E eu adoro isto tudo! Não deixa de ter piada.

Como a Lexa comandou, mantenho-me na mesma posição e, daqui, facilmente apanho o Monty. A Octavia atira sobre o Wells, o que reduz a minha equipa a mim e à Lexa, mas depressa ela atira na Raven – mais que uma vez e posso jurar que ouvi a Raven queixar-se de dores –, o que reduz a equipa adversária para a Octavia e a Harper.

Decido desrespeitar as ordens da Lexa e mudar de posição. Não ia ficar ali para sempre. Também gosto de jogar! Só que a verdade é que sou péssima nisto e depressa a Harper me apanha mas, em vez de me dar um tiro, agarra-me e encosta-me atrás de um dos muros de proteção, colando-se a mim.

“Ainda quero aquela despedida de solteira...” Diz-me ela.

“E vais tê-la.” Respondo eu. “Até já contratei um stripper e tudo!”

“A única pessoa que quero ver despir-se à minha frente és tu...” 

Ela aproxima-se ainda mais de mim, de um jeito que torna praticamente impossível eu desviar o meu rosto do dela mas, no momento exato em que ela me vai beijar, afasta-se porque leva um tiro.

“Out, bitch.” Diz-lhe a Lexa e eu rio-me.

A Harper sai, aborrecida e a Lexa aproxima-se de mim.

“Porque é que saíste dali?”

“Porque também quero jogar.” Explico eu.

“Eu dei-te uma ordem!” Diz ela, chateada.

“Já não acato ordens tuas há, exatamente, um ano e três meses e meio.” Respondo eu, piscando-lhe o olho.

A Lexa engole em seco. Ela sabe muito bem a que tipo de ordens me refiro.

“Devias ter permanecido naquela posição.” Continua ela, tentando manter o assunto do jogo.

“Ora, Lexa, sabes bem que não sou pessoa de uma posição só!” 

Com isto, saio de perto dela a sorrir mas maldita a hora que o faço. Achei que ia ter uma saída triunfante, mas sou apanhada pela Octavia que, depois de atirar sobre mim, dá rapidamente outro tiro na direção da Lexa.

“Ganhei!!” 

A Octavia levanta as mãos em sinal de vitória e a Raven vem a correr para a abraçar, mas depressa a festa dela acaba, porque ela leva com um tiro da Lexa.

“Falhaste o alvo, maninha.” A Lexa pisca-lhe o olho.

Olho para o fato dela e está limpo. Realmente a Octavia falhou. 

Uau, toda esta coisa de ver a Lexa a comandar e a vencer deixou-me excitada! Muito excitada! Mas logo perco toda e qualquer vontade quando vejo a Costia correr para ela e beijá-la. Raios, era melhor que a Octavia tivesse ganho isto!

“Chamas-te Clarke, não é?” Sou arrancada dos meus pensamentos pelo Wells, que se aproxima.

Aceno e sorrio em resposta.

“A Raven pediu-me que te salvasse.” Diz ele, um pouco sem jeito.

“Desculpa?”

“Ela disse que estavas sem par para o casamento e que não ia gostar nada de te ver sentares-te sozinha na mesa dos solteiros e... Bom, o Monty ouviu a conversa e convidou-me para ser o teu par.”

Fico a olhar para ele com cara de burra. Depois, viro-me para a Raven e para o Monty e faço questão de ser ouvida a quilómetros de distância.

“Obrigada pessoal, mas eu não preciso da vossa solidariedade!”

Eles desatam a rir e eu viro-me novamente para o Wells.

“Ahm... Clarke, na verdade a ideia foi minha.” Admite ele, sem jeito. “Ouvi-os falar que vieste sozinha e fiquei a pensar como é possível uma rapariga tão... Bonita... Ter vindo sozinha e...”

Para minha surpresa, a Lexa e a Costia continuam ao meu lado, mas só percebo isso quando a Costia se intromete.

“Uau, vais ter um encontro no dia do casamento, Clarke? Isso costuma resultar bem nos filmes!” O sorriso dela é genuíno, mas isso não me impede de desejar dar-lhe outro tiro.

“E então, que me dizes?” Pergunta o Wells, agora muito mais confiante por ter o apoio de alguém ali.

Não deixo de notar que a Lexa fica incomodada com o convite que acabei de receber e isso só me dá mais vontade de continuar a puxar por ela. Volto-me novamente para ele.

“Porque não?” Respondo, com um sorriso. “Estava mesmo a precisar de um par! Jantas connosco logo?”

Ele sorri e acena.

Para que ninguém fique aborrecido à espera que cada grupo termine o seu jogo, está já tudo organizado e preparado para ir recebendo os diversos grupos em cada modalidade. Por isso, passei o dia a saltar de um jogo para outro sempre com a Lexa, a Costia e o Wells na minha equipa. Parece que amanhã vamos trocar de grupos para não jogarmos sempre com os mesmos. Mas, até lá, tenho que engolir a felicidade daquelas duas até ao final do dia. Para minha sorte e agrado, tenho o Wells comigo, e a tarde quase se transforma num primeiro encontro, connosco a conversar, brincar e a conhecermo-nos melhor. Ele é um rapaz divertido, agradável. E uma salvação no meio disto tudo!

A Lexa dá atenção à namorada, mas também a mim. Ela não perde uma oportunidade para me procurar com o olhar, ao qual muitas das vezes eu correspondo. Eu devia evitar estas coisas, mas ainda esta manhã admiti que continuava a gostar dela. Não há muito a fazer agora. Eu sei, ela sabe, eu quero mas ela não pode. Será que também quer? Deve querer, senão não olhava tanto para mim!

Quando, no final do dia, caminhamos de volta para a mansão da quinta para nos prepararmos para o jantar, a Raven vem ter comigo.

“Bem jogado. Muito bem jogado!” Sussurra-me ela.

“Ainda não viste nada.” Digo-lhe eu e, depois, viro-me para o Wells. “Estou mesmo cansada... Dás-me boleia?”

Ele olha para mim sem entender. Estamos todos a pé e não há qualquer carro por perto.

“Cavalitas?” Explico eu.

Ele sorri-me.

“Claro!”

Pisco o olho à Raven, que acena entusiasmada enquanto assiste ao momento em que salto para as costas do Wells e ele me agarra com segurança pelas coxas, bem perto do meu rabo.

Dois segundos. Dois segundos é o quanto basta para a Lexa aparecer ao nosso lado.

“Estás a segurar mal nela.” Comenta, com frieza.

“Desculpa?”

“Não é no rabo que agarras alguém que carregas às costas.” Continua ela e eu tenho que suster a respiração para não me partir a rir. Toda esta situação tornou-se muito cómica!

“Eu não estou a segurá-la pelo rabo.”

“Estás.”

“Lexa, ele não está a segurar-me pelo rabo.” Decido intrometer-me e olho para a Raven, que também está a adorar esta situação toda. Ela shippa-nos!

De repente, o Wells pára e sou obrigada a descer.

“Muito bem.” Diz ele, já sem paciência. “Se percebes tanto disto, leva-a tu!”

Por esta a Lexa não esperava. Nem eu. A Costia aproxima-se.

“O que se passa?”

“A Lexa vai levar a Clarke às cavalitas.” Explica a Octavia.

“Porquê? Aleijaste-te?”

“Não. É uma parvoíce. Eu vou a pé.”

A Raven agarra-me pelo braço e obriga-me a permanecer no mesmo sítio.

“Nem pensar! A Lexa diz que o Wells não sabe carregar ninguém às cavalitas e agora até eu quero saber qual é a maneira correta!” Continua a Raven, a quem a Lexa lança um olhar quase mortífero. “Vá, mostra-nos, Lexa. E leva a Clarke, já que ela está muito cansada!”

A Costia fica sem entender e a Lexa suspira e abaixa-se.

“Sobe.” Diz ela para mim.

Antes de o fazer, olho para a Raven e ela pisca-me o olho. Depois, subo para as cavalitas da Lexa.

Prendo os meus braços à volta do seu peito, enquanto ela me segura pelas coxas. Estar assim colada a ela e senti-la a agarrar-me deste jeito, faz com que fique toda arrepiada e recorde o que não devia, sobretudo com a namorada dela aqui que, diga-se de passagem, não está nada satisfeita com o que está a acontecer.

“É assim.” Diz a Lexa num tom aborrecido para o Wells.

“Eu estava a segurá-la assim.” Responde ele, cruzando os braços.

“Não, não estavas.” Dito isto, a Lexa começa a caminhar em passos largos carregando-me às costas, deixando a Costia e o resto do grupo para trás.

“Não precisas caminhar tão rápido.” Digo-lhe.

“Não suporto a cara de sonso daquele gajo!” Diz ela, entredentes.

“Isso são ciúmes?”

“Pfff... Não!”

“Então não tens ciúmes meus?”

“Não, Clarke.”

“Bom saber. Pousa-me no chão.”

Ela continua a caminhar, mas agora olha para mim. Os nossos rostos praticamente colados.

“O quê? Porquê?”

“Porque quero que me pouses no chão.”

“Mas estás cansada.”

“Sim. E o Wells pode levar-me às cavalitas.”

“Não vale a pena.” Ela volta a olhar para a frente.

“Porquê?”

“Porque ele não sabe segurar em ti como deve ser!” Explica ela, a sua voz já a elevar-se.

Contenho o riso.

“Ok.” Respondo. Não vale a pena insistir e eu até estou a gostar disto.

“Ok.” Responde-me ela.

Chegamos à mansão e a Lexa sobe a escadaria até ao primeiro piso ainda comigo às cavalitas. Este treino todo no exército deu-lhe bastante força e resistência e não deixo de me sentir excitada com tudo isto. Controla-te, Clarke!

Ela finalmente pousa-me no chão quando paramos em frente à porta do meu quarto. O grupo ainda nem à mansão chegou, tendo ficado para trás.

“Obrigada.” Digo, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de mim sem lhe dar qualquer importância.

Passados uns segundos, alguém bate à porta e eu volto a abri-la. É a Lexa, que ainda não saiu dali. Ela olha-me de um jeito inocente e eu sinto-me derreter.

“Estás chateada comigo?” Pergunta ela.

“Não.” Respondo, fechando novamente a porta.

Ela volta a bater.

Volto a abrir.

“Então porque é que estás a agir assim?”

“Porque tenho que me preparar. Com licença, Lexa.”

Desta vez, quando vou a fechar a porta, ela trava-a com o pé.

“Para o Wells?”

“Para jantar!”

“Com o Wells.” Insiste ela.

Solto um suspiro.

“O que importa se é com ele ou não? Tu própria disseste que não sentes ciúmes dele!”

Ela não me responde. Em vez disso, engole em seco.

“Vá, até já.” Digo-lhe, fechando novamente a porta.

Aproximo-me da cama, dispo o casaco e descalço-me. Espreguiço-me para tentar relaxar a tensão muscular e respiro fundo.

Nesse momento, ouço a porta atrás de mim abrir e fechar com força. Alguém entrou.

Olho para trás, quase a adivinhar quem se aproxima de mim.

Viro-me, e bato com o rabo no colchão tal é a força do estalo que levo e que me faz perder o equilíbrio.

Não foi a Lexa quem entrou no meu quarto.

“Afasta-te da minha namorada!”

Dito isto, ela sai com a mesma velocidade com que entrou.

A Costia deu-me um estalo e lançou-me um ultimato, deixando-me ali estupefacta, boquiaberta e com a cara a arder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que a Costia está atenta! Isto vai dificultar a vida à Clarke...


	4. Gosto de discussões

Levo a mão ao meu rosto, exatamente onde o sinto arder e o meu peito arde com ele. De raiva! Porque acho que já não levo um estalo há anos! Se bem me lembro, o último foi no Secundário, quando me virei para uma gaja e a chamei de ‘cara de aborto’. E só o fiz porque ela estava a gozar com a minha roupa, numa fase em que sonhava ser estilista e andava vestida com farrapos velhos costurados por mim mesma. Desta vez, não posso chamar ‘cara de aborto’ à Costia porque... Até posso, mas não teria qualquer sentido, porque ela é realmente muito bonita! Mas o facto é que me bateu e eu fiquei sentada na cama, onde havia caído com a pressão do estalo-surpresa, a pensar no que acabara de acontecer. Devia ir atrás dela e perguntar que merda foi esta mas, agora que penso nisso, eu realmente puxei por ela. Primeiro apareço-lhe à frente a usar uma camisa da Lexa – mal ela sabe que fiquei completamente nua em frente à namorada dela para a vestir no quarto delas –, depois dou-lhe um tiro no paintball quando supostamente éramos da mesma equipa e, para terminar, uso a namorada dela como meio de transporte até à mansão. É, eu fiz para merecer... Pelos vistos a Costia não é burra nenhuma e não precisou de um desenho para perceber tudo. Certamente agora está a tirar satisfações com a Lexa, a tentar descobrir se temos alguma história passada e...

“Porque é que a Costia entrou no teu quarto a correr e voltou a sair como se te tivesse pegado fogo?” A Raven entra no meu quarto sem bater à porta.

“E porque é que estás assim?” A Octavia faz o mesmo. Claramente preciso de energia extra para aguentar estas duas juntas.

“Assim?” Pergunto, perdida nos meus pensamentos.

“Yah, assim, com cara de parva.” Explica ela.

“E com a mão colada na cara...” Continua a Raven.

“De parva.” Completa a Octavia e as duas começam a rir.

“Ela bateu-me.” Revelo.

Elas param de rir e eu tiro a mão da minha cara de parva e levanto-me.

“A Costia bateu-me!” Acordo para a vida e o pasmo de há segundos atrás dá agora lugar a uma raiva intensa e a uma vontade de partir a boca da pessoa que foi violenta comigo.

“Uhhh...” A Raven arregala os olhos.

“Porquê?” Pergunta-me a Octavia.

“Eu...”

“Espera!” A Raven interrompe-me e pega no telemóvel. “Vou chamar a Anya para ouvir tudo em primeira mão!”

Solto um suspiro enquanto assisto à Raven a ligar à Anya muito entusiasmada. Não entendo os amigos que arranjo.

A Anya chega ao meu quarto numa questão de segundos.

“Conta!!” Entra ela a gritar.

“Ela bateu-me! Não há nada para contar. Pensei que tinha sido a Lexa a entrar e, no momento em que me viro, ela dá-me um estalo com imensa força e sai com a mesma pressa com que entrou. Se não fosse pela dor que fiquei a sentir, podia jurar que tinha sido imaginação minha.”

“Mas ela não deu nenhuma explicação? Bateu e pronto?” Pergunta-me a Anya e as três ficam a olhar-me cm curiosidade, à espera de mais pormenores.

Olho para a Octavia e a Raven e a Anya percebem que estou a omitir alguns factos porque a irmã da Lexa está presente.

“Oh, ah!” Diz a Raven, que agora se vira para a namorada. “Fofinha, podes ir buscar-me um sumo? Estou com tanta sede!”

A Octavia olha para ela sem paciência.

“Vai tu! Agora quero ouvir o resto da história!”

“Mas não há resto. Pois não?” Pergunta-me a Raven, a fazer imensos sinais esquisitos com o rosto.

“Ahm... Não! Nada.” Minto.

A Octavia olha para nós desconfiada.

“Griffin, eu conheço a tua cara de mentirosa.” Diz-me ela, aborrecida. “Desembucha!”

Solto um suspiro e volto a sentar-me na cama.

“Ela ficou com ciúmes porque usei a Lexa para me transportar até aqui. Foi isso.” Não estou a mentir. Só não estou a contar toda a verdade.

“Ok, vocês duas, vão beber o sumo!” Diz a Anya, arrastando-me pelo braço para fora do quarto e até à porta do quarto da Lexa e da Costia, que está fechada mas de onde se consegue ouvir alguma coisa porque ambas parecem estar a discutir. Ou melhor, a Costia está praticamente aos berros sozinha. Da Lexa pouco se ouve.

“Elas estão a discutir?” Pergunta alguém num sussurro. 

Olho para trás só para ver a Raven e a Octavia coladas a nós para conseguirem ouvir o que se passa do outro lado da porta.

Lanço um olhar mortífero à Raven, porque preciso que ela afaste a Octavia dali, não vá a Lexa mencionar alguma coisa que tenha acontecido entre nós em casa dos pais dela.

“Ah, pois... Octavia, vamos para o nosso quarto!”

“O quê? Porquê? Quero ouvir isto!”

“Elas depois contam-nos!”

“Sim... Está imensa gente aqui. Saiam!” Diz a Anya, também num sussurro.

“A Lexa é minha irmã e se namora com uma pessoa violenta como a Costia, tenho todo o direito de saber e de a proteger!”

“A Lexa é militar!” Relembro eu.

“Sim, mas uma pessoa cega de amores é incapaz de tomar qualquer decisão!” Continua ela.

“A quem o dizes...” Suspiro eu.

“Pessoal, a sério, se alguém passa por aqui e vê tanta gente à porta deste quarto, vai haver problemas!” Insiste a Anya. 

“Exato! Por isso saiam vocês daqui!” Continua a Octavia.

“Eu e a Clarke fomos as primeiras a chegar, por isso desapareçam!” O sussurro da Anya torna-se praticamente num berro e, segundos depois, a porta do quarto abre-se, apenas para vermos uma Lexa muito surpresa e uma Costia com cara de poucos amigos.

“Perfeito!” Diz a Costia, levantando as mãos.

“O que é que estão aqui a fazer?” Pergunta a Lexa, com cara de poucos amigos.

“Não, a pergunta certa é: o que é que ela está a fazer aqui!” Corrige a Costia com a voz elevada enquanto aponta para mim. “Ainda não te cansaste de andares atrás da minha namorada?”

“Andar atrás? Por favor! Elas cresceram juntas! São como irmãs!” Defende a Octavia.

A Costia solta um riso cínico.

“As irmãs não...”

“A Costia bateu na Clarke e queremos esclarecer que somos contra a violência, apesar de sermos militares que às vezes atiramos para matar!” Diz a Raven, interrompendo o que a Costia ia dizer.

A Lexa olha para mim e, depois, para a Costia.

“Bateste na Clarke??” Pergunta ela, um pouco furiosa.

A Costia olha para mim com vontade de me voltar a bater.

“Agora vais pôr a Lexa contra mim?” Pergunta-me ela, com raiva.

“Para todos os efeitos, eu estive calada até agora e nem me pude defender daquele estalo porque me apanhaste de surpresa.” Justifico eu.

A Lexa volta a olhar para mim e, depois, para a Costia.

“Não tinhas o direito de lhe bater.” Diz ela para a namorada, num tom frio.

“Vais defendê-la só porque...”

“Porque não há justificação para a violência!” A Lexa interrompe o pensamento da Costia num tom de voz mais elevado. Acho que não tem nada a ver com a Octavia estar ali e não poder descobrir a verdade sobre o nosso passado. Uau, ‘o nosso passado’... Até parece que estou a referir-me a anos de amor intenso e não a quatro dias de orgasmos loucos.

A Costia foge com o seu olhar do da namorada e a Lexa sai do quarto, deixando-nos sozinhas à porta com ela.

“Ok, acho que está na altura de irmos embora antes que ela bata em todas nós...” Sussurra a Raven, mas a Costia ouve-a e olha-a com raiva. “Fui!” Ela pega na Octavia e desaparece dali.

A Costia aproxima-se de mim e respiro fundo ao mesmo tempo que cerro os punhos. Não consigo perceber se estou a fazer isso para me tentar acalmar ou para estar preparada para contra-atacar caso ela repita o que fez há minutos atrás no meu quarto. Acho que é um pouco dos dois!

“A Lexa contou-me tudo. Pensavas que não ia tirar esta história a limpo? Eu desconfiei logo do jeito com que a olhavas!” Diz-me ela. 

“E do jeito com que ela me olhava de volta, certo? Porque se isto viesse só do meu lado, estavas pouco te cagando.”

“Deixa-me revelar-te uma coisa: foste só uma diversão. Uns dias de loucura. Eu e ela temos uma história muito mais forte e mais longa!”

“Se não te sentisses tão ameaçada, nem sequer perdias tempo a dar-me justificações.” Respondo-lhe, secamente.

“Eu agora já sei de tudo e vou estar muito atenta a ti!”

Dou um passo em frente para me aproximar ainda mais da Costia. Sinto-me cheia de coragem, também porque a Anya continua ali comigo e qualquer coisa protege-me. Yah, tenho as costas quentes, e depois?

“Tens a certeza que ela te contou tudo?” Olha-a com intensidade. “Ela contou-te que fugiu para o Afeganistão para me tentar esquecer? E que em plena guerra não havia um único dia que não pensasse em mim? Ela contou-te que só procurou alento nos teus braços porque achava que eu já a tinha esquecido?”

A resposta da Costia foi um estalo mais forte que o primeiro, e foi tão repentino que nem a Anya conseguiu reagir por mim. Depois, fecha a porta do seu quarto, trancando-se lá dentro.

“Este mereceste.” Diz a Anya, séria.

“Pois mereci.” Respondo, também séria.

“Mas estiveste muito bem!” Ela agora sorri-me.

“Achas?” Sorrio de volta. “Quer dizer, eu não queria parecer que estava com medo e então comecei a fingir que estava confiante, mas depois essa confiança imaginária apoderou-se de mim e, por momentos, senti-me mesmo confiante!”

“Chega, Griffin. Pára. Ela ainda te consegue ouvir e pode abrir a porta para te dar outro estalo.”

“Tens razão. Vamos embora.”

A Anya acena.

Chegamos ao meu quarto e levo a mão ao rosto. Ela deu-me um estalo exatamente no mesmo lado onde me havia dado o primeiro e posso jurar que amanhã vou acordar com uma negra, se é que já não a tenho.

“Mais um estalo no mesmo sítio e ela deslocava-me o maxilar...” Murmuro eu.

“Gostei de ver, Griffin! Agora sim, estás a jogar para reconquistar a Lexa!”

“A pergunta para os dois milhões de euros é se a Lexa quer ser reconquistada por mim. Quer dizer, estou a destruir a relação dela para quê? Se ela me quisesse, era escusado eu andar literalmente à pancada por ela.”

“Verdade, mas o sexo vale muito mais a pena quando sentes as nódoas negras dessa luta no teu corpo!” Encoraja a Anya.

“Preferia que as nódoas negras fossem do sexo e não da pancada pré-sexo.”

“Pois, mas para já contenta-te com a minha versão da coisa. Bom, vou jantar. Estas histórias intensas dão-me fome. Vens?”

“Não, obrigada. Prefiro evitar a Costia por hoje.”

“Conselho de amiga, tranca a porta. Não estragues o casamento do Monty e da Harper por teres sido assassinada.”

“Ai cruzes!”

A Anya solta uma gargalhada e sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Vou atrás dela para a trancar à chave. Mais vale jogar pelo seguro, certo?

Mais de uma hora passa e começo a arrepender-me de estar a faltar ao jantar, tal é a fome que tenho. Porque é que não trouxe uns snacks na mala? Ah, pois, porque não imaginei que iria andar a evitar a namorada da Lexa, que parece que me quer matar!

Alguém bate à porta e eu aproximo-me e sussurro para o outro lado.

“Quem é?”

“Clarke, sou eu.” É a voz da Lexa. “Posso entrar?”

“A tua namorada maquiavélica está contigo? Porque eu não quero qualquer tipo de contacto com ela!”

“Não. Abre... Trouxe bolo!”

Com isto, ela convenceu-me! Abro a porta, agarro na Lexa e puxo-a para dentro para nos trancar no quarto.

Arranco o prato das mãos dela e sinto-me babar para cima da fatia de bolo.

“É enorme. Foi a Costia que te mandou trazer-me uma fatia tão grande, a ver se engordo e não entro no vestido que trouxe para o casamento?”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Ela nem sabe que estou aqui.” Revela ela.

“O quê?” Fico branca. “Sai!”

A Lexa parece confusa.

“Ouve, não quero mais problemas com a tua namorada, ok? Um terceiro estalo no mesmo lado e posso jurar que me destrói o maxilar!”

“Terceiro? Ela bateu-te de novo??”

“Sim, mas desta vez eu fiz para merecer.”

A Lexa levanta a questão com o olhar e eu respiro fundo antes de lhe dar uma explicação.

“Eu talvez lhe tenha dito que foste para o Afeganistão para me tentares esquecer e que só voltaste para ela porque achavas que não podias voltar para mim.”

“Tu disseste-lhe isso?? Clarke, sabes bem que essa não é a verdade!”

“Sim, é! Não mintas, Lexa.”

Ela solta um longo suspiro.

“E, se a Costia te apanha aqui comigo, é o fim da tua relação perfeita e da minha cara de pau.” Continuo eu.

“Ok. Vou-me embora, mas só depois de me certificar que te alimentas!”

“Sim, mãe.”

A Lexa volta a revirar os olhos.

“Come.” Ordena ela.

Olho para o prato que ela me trouxe e suspiro em desespero.

“Lexa, não me trouxeste nenhum garfo ou colher para comer esta fatia gigante cheia de creme... Nem um guardanapo!”

“Por favor, Clarke... Usa as tuas mãos e depois vai lavá-las!”

“Yah, onde? Não tenho casa-de-banho no quarto! E não me apetecia mesmo nada cruzar-me com a Costia hoje. Tenho que deixar a poeira assentar se quero chegar viva ao dia do casamento!”

“Não te sabia tão lingrinhas...” Diz a Lexa.

“Lingrinhas??” Fico muito ofendida com aquela constatação e decido pegar num pedaço de bolo com a mão, apenas para o atirar ao rosto da Lexa.

“A sério, Clarke??”

“Vai explicar isto à tua namorada e vemos já qual de nós é a lingrinhas!”

A Lexa respira fundo para se tentar controlar.

“Eu não vou começar uma luta de comida contigo. Não mesmo!” Ela tira-me o prato das mãos. “Agora usa a tua mão lavada para limpares o que fizeste.”

“E depois como saio do quarto com as duas mãos cheias de bolo? Nem pensar!” Agarro na Lexa por um braço e levo-a a sentar-se comigo na cama. “Tenho uma ideia melhor.” O sorriso sedutor que lhe lanço faz com que ela engula em seco.

Aproximo-me lentamente.

“Clarke?”

Continuo a aproximar-me.

“Clarke!”

Ignoro-a. Os meus lábios começam a limpar os bocados de creme espalhados pela testa da Lexa.

“O que estás a fazer?” Pergunta-me ela, quase num sussurro.

“A solucionar os nossos problemas...” Respondo-lhe, noutro sussurro.

“E a solução passa por me lamberes a cara?”

“Havendo falta de melhor para lamber... Sim!” A minha resposta é ousada e posso jurar que a Lexa fica desconfortável ao processar o que acabei de dizer.

Ficamos as duas em silêncio. Os meus lábios passam pela sua testa e depois pela sobrancelha e pelo olho que atingi com o bolo.

“Mmmm... Este bolo é delicioso...” Digo eu, decidida a tirar mais proveito desta situação toda.

A Lexa engole novamente em seco.

“Despacha lá isso...” Diz-me ela e eu não consigo esconder o sorriso.

Se ela estivesse incomodada com a situação, já me teria afastado há muito tempo. Em vez disso, pediu que me despachasse. Ela quer que eu termine o que comecei. E eu estou ansiosa por chegar àqueles lábios cheios de bolo e de beijos guardados para mim!

“Alguém está impaciente...” Respondo-lhe eu, levando a minha mão suja de bolo à boca da Lexa. “Podias ajudar-me e ir tratando dos meus dedos...”

Ok, eu disse aquilo na brincadeira. Até esperava uma repreensão qualquer vinda dela depois da sugestão que fiz. Mas o que é certo é que quase morri quando, sem qualquer resposta verbal, a Lexa abre a boca e começa a lamber os meus dedos lentamente, um a um.

Solto um leve gemido que depressa me deixa corada e perco a força daquela mão, de tão tola que fiquei com o que acabou de acontecer. Sentindo que a minha mão começa a descair, a Lexa agarra-me pelo pulso e mantém-na firme, continuando o seu trabalho não tão apressado em deixar-me louca.

E assim ficamos durante vários minutos. As duas sentadas na minha cama, eu a lamber-lhe o rosto, com uma mão pousada na colcha para me equilibrar e ficar bem próxima da Lexa, e a outra na boca dela, a ser totalmente chupada. Ela de olhos fechados a sentir a minha língua percorrer cada centímetro da sua cara, enquanto tem uma mão a segurar no prato do bolo e a outra a manter firme a minha mão que lambe tão dedicadamente. Porque é que tranquei a porta? Era perfeito se a Costia nos apanhasse aqui e agora! Ou talvez não. Com a sorte que tenho, muito provavelmente partia-me a cara e perdoava a Lexa.

Noto que a minha mão já há muito que não tem bolo nenhum, mas a Lexa continua a trabalhar empenhadamente nela, desta vez a beijar-me as pontas dos dedos e o punho. Já eu, bom eu já lhe limpei também a maçã do rosto que ataquei com bolo e a parte do queixo atingida, deixando o melhor para o fim: os lábios.

Afasto-me uns centímetros para olhar para a Lexa, que continua de olhos fechados a dedicar-se à minha mão. Sentindo que parei, ela pára também e abre os olhos para encontrar os meus.

“Está quase...” Sussurro eu, com um sorriso, viajando com o meu olhar para os seus lábios.

Começo a aproximar-me lentamente.

“Só falta um bocadinho...” Aproximo-me mais um pouco. “Aqui...”

Os meus lábios começam a limpar o canto da boca dela, que fecha os olhos ao mesmo tempo que eu e cerra os próprios lábios, numa tentativa de prender a respiração ao sentir o quão próxima estou de a beijar.

Mas ela não se mexe.

Não vira o rosto para encontrar os meus lábios, nem tão pouco se afasta para me impedir de o fazer.

A Lexa fica ali, imóvel, a sentir tudo e a não me negar nada.

Decido tirar proveito da situação e passo a minha língua pelo seu lábio inferior, o que faz com que ela agora perca toda a força com que cerrou a boca e solte um gemido. Agora com mais acesso a esse lábio, trinco-o com cuidado e chupo-o para limpar o resto de creme do bolo que ainda há pouco lhe atirei à cara. Só falta o lábio de cima. Só falta o creme desse lábio e continuar a provocá-la assim para que me beije.

Afasto a minha boca da dela para começar a dar atenção ao lábio superior.

“Eu...” A Lexa acorda para a realidade e larga a minha mão. “Acho que já está bom assim. Obrigada!”

Com a pressa com que se levanta, derruba o prato com o que sobrou do bolo na minha camisola. Levanto-me tão depressa quanto ela, apenas para olhar para a cagada que fez.

“Desculpa...” Lamenta ela, com uma pressa para sair daquele quarto como se estivesse aflita para ir ao WC.

Olho para ela e noto que, para além da sua cara de pânico, ainda tem bolo no lábio superior. Começo a rir-me e ela fica completamente corada.

“O que foi?” Pergunta-me, sem jeito.

Aproximo-me dela e, ao mesmo tempo que caminho na sua direção, dispo a camisola que ela me sujou com bolo, ficando da cinta para cima apenas em soutien.

Ao ver-me tirar a roupa, a Lexa fica ainda mais nervosa, mas isso não me impede de continuar a caminhar até ela.

“Só falta limpar este bocadinho...” Digo, usando a camisola que acabei de despir para limpar o resto da boca da Lexa, aproveitando a curta distância para colar os meus seios a ela. “Pronto!”

Posso jurar que a Lexa fica estes breves segundos que estou tão próxima dela sem dar utilidade aos seus pulmões.

“Eu... Tenho que... Ir.” Diz-me ela, sem desviar o olhar do meu peito e quase tropeçando enquanto se vira para a porta. 

Quando a abre, uma Raven muito surpresa aparece e a Lexa limita-se a correr dali para fora.

“O que é que foi aquilo? Parece que a Lexa viu o diabo!” Diz a Raven, enquanto entra no meu quarto, só para me ver em soutien. Ela então benze-se. “Ok, já percebi e veste alguma coisa porque se a Octavia me apanha aqui assim contigo...”

Pego na primeira camisola que vejo enquanto contenho o riso. A Raven repara na colcha suja com bolo e no prato partido no chão.

“Que se passou aqui? Isto é alguma espécie de fetiche vosso?” Pergunta-me ela.

“Não era, mas acho que passou a ser.” Digo-lhe, com um sorriso vitorioso.

“Ok Griffin, tu vais tão contar-me o que aconteceu!”

“Clarke, porque é que não vieste jantar?” Pergunta a Octavia, agora a entrar no quarto e depressa a reparar nos restos de bolo espalhados.

“Parece que ela já foi bem alimentada!” Responde a Raven e eu pisco-lhe o olho.

Para muita tristeza da Raven, não lhe posso contar nada porque a Octavia está presente. 

Quando finalmente fico sozinha no quarto, mudo a colcha e deito-me na cama. Mas que dia preenchido! Cheio de jogos, discussões e, o bónus, a Lexa a lamber-me os dedos... Adormeço a sonhar com o que poderia ter acontecido se ela não tivesse saído a correr do meu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, a proeza do meu casal preferido, e também que mais odeio, repete-se, e eu volto a ficar no corredor à espera que me abram a porta.

“Vou-vos matar!” Digo, quando ouço do outro lado uma mistura de risos com sons estranhos. Invejo a vida sexual destas duas.

“Bom dia, Clarke.”

Mas que situação! É claro que isto também tinha que se repetir! Olho para trás, só para ver a Costia de mão dada com a Lexa, a sorrir-me com cinismo. Já a Lexa, evita-me.

“Bom dia.” Respondo de volta, com o mesmo sorriso falso.

“Dormiste bem?” Continua ela. “Espero que não tenhas tido muitas dores...”

“Tive um bocado, mas foram dores de barriga. É que comi muito bolo ontem à noite...” Revelo eu, enquanto procuro a Lexa com o olhar. Ela não se sabe onde meter.

Quando a Costia já achava que eu tinha dito tudo e se mostrou desinteressada com o que acabei de dizer, virou-me as costas e começou a caminhar, levando a namorada consigo.

Mas, como é óbvio, eu ainda não tinha terminado.

“Obrigada, Lexa.”

A Costia pára e a Lexa olha para mim como se me quisesse lançar uma ameaça, ou então com medo que eu diga mais alguma coisa.

“Obrigada porquê?” Pergunta-me a Costia, desconfiada.

Decido tirar ainda mais proveito da situação e agradeço aos sete céus por a Raven me abrir a porta neste exato momento.

“Ora, ela sabe porquê.” Com isto, pisco o olho à Lexa e entro no quarto da Raven e da Octavia com um ar vitorioso.

“Como assim?” Pergunta a Costia, agora virada para a Lexa. Os seus olhos quase em chamas.

A bomba foi lançada! E, embora eu tenha pena da Lexa e do que ela ainda vai ouvir, que se lixe! Eu quero mais é que elas terminem! E não estou a ser cruel. A Lexa fodeu-me intensivamente quando eu namorava com o irmão dela e até lhe pode ter pesado na consciência, mas não a impediu de aproveitar. Pois bem, eu pelo menos abri o jogo com a namorada dela e ainda levei na cara duas vezes, por isso atiçar discussões entre as duas é o mínimo que mereço. Se a Costia é a mulher que a Lexa escolheu para ter uma relação segura e confortável, então que leve com a bagagem toda e que a ature no seu limite. E eu... Eu vou fazer questão de pôr esse limite à prova!

“O que foi aquilo no corredor?” Pergunta-me a Raven, logo que volta a fechar a porta do quarto.

“Um pouco de ação matinal!” Respondo eu.

“Acordaste em modo ‘cabra’?”

“Nem fazes ideia...”

Depois do pequeno-almoço, foi altura de voltarmos a explorar o terreno da quinta para mais uns jogos em grupo.

“Clarke!” O Wells aproxima-se. “Não te vi ontem ao jantar. Guardei-te a melhor parte do cabrito porque fui eu a servir, mas não apareceste. Está tudo bem?”

“Obrigada, Wells, foste um fofo. Estava cansada e decidi ficar no quarto.”

“Espero que tenhas acordado cheia de energia então, porque temos que vencer mais jogos!”

Sorrio-lhe em resposta e prendo o meu braço ao dele enquanto nos aproximamos do campo de voleibol.

Tiramos à sorte e ficamos no grupo da Anya e do Lincoln a jogar contra o Jasper e a sua companheira.

“Falta completar o nosso grupo.” Diz o Jasper, enquanto olha para todos os lados à procura de alguém. “Lexa! Vai uma partida?”

A Lexa está a chegar com a Costia.

“Claro!” Diz ela, olhando na minha direção e percebendo que estou na equipa adversária com o Wells. O seu sorriso depressa se apaga.

Já a Costia sorri ao perceber que me pode detonar em campo.

O jogo começa e, tal como imaginei, a Costia ofereceu-se para fazer o serviço, tentando atirar sempre a bola na minha direção. Esta gaja quer mesmo mandar-me para o hospital! E eu até podia estar a odiar o jogo por causa disso, mas a verdade é que aproveitava para celebrar os pontos que a minha equipa marava a abraçar o Wells e, por isso, a Lexa quase o matava só com o olhar, então fazia questão de tentar acertar sempre com a bola na cara dele. Foi o jogo mais cómico de sempre! Quando ela finalmente acertou e ele levou as mãos à cabeça, pude ver um ar orgulhoso apoderar-se dela. Um orgulho que depressa se apagou quando me aproximei do Wells e agarrei no seu rosto para ver se estava tudo bem.

A Anya estava a aperceber-se de tudo, com especial atenção no jeito com que a Costia assistia atentamente às minhas reações e às da Lexa.

Quando a noite finalmente caiu, voltamos todos para a mansão. Eu perdi-me em conversas com o Wells, mas não pude deixar de notar quando a Lexa e a Costia ficaram mais para trás, até pararem bem mais afastadas do grupo.

“Wells, dás-me licença? Preciso de dar uma palavrinha à Clarke.” A Anya vem interromper e o Wells faz como pedido.

“Conseguiste ouvir alguma coisa?” Pergunto-lhe eu, ciente de que a Anya sabe de quem estou a falar.

“Nada. Mas a voz da Costia parece estar a aumentar!”

“Boa. Quero ver se a Lexa vai suportar os gritos revoltados dela durante os dias que ainda nos restam cá!”

“Quem te viu e quem te vê! Estou orgulhosa de ti, Griffin!”

“A Lexa não consegue decidir o que realmente quer, então vou ajudá-la.” Digo, piscando o olho.

Chegamos finalmente à mansão e um banquete já nos espera. Sento-me junto ao grupo do costume e, quando finalmente vejo o casal maravilha entrar, a Costia corre direta para a escadaria que dá acesso aos quartos e a Lexa vai atrás dela.

“Uhhh... Problemas no paraíso?” Pergunta-me a Raven.

“Deus te ouça! A Octavia?”

“Foi ao quarto pousar o casaco.”

Aceno em resposta.

“Griffin, o toque final!” Sugere a Anya.

“Toque? Qual toque?” Pergunto-lhe eu.

“Vai lá atiçar a discussão, levá-las ao limite!”

“Ok, mas como?” Penso um bocado no que posso fazer. “Só se for lá devolver a camisa que a Lexa me emprestou ontem...”

“Não tinha pensado nisso, mas é uma hipótese!”

“Sim, boa ideia!” Apoia a Raven.

Levanto-me.

“Muito bem, desejem-me sorte! Muito provavelmente vou voltar com um olho negro.”

“Vais ficar sexy!” Diz a Anya, a rir-se.

“Nós vamos mais atrás, só para ajudar a controlar a situação caso se complique para o teu lado.” Diz a Raven.

Eu aceno e subo a escadaria dirigindo-me para o meu quarto, três portas antes do da Lexa e da Costia, de onde já ouço a discussão. Deve estar mesmo feio para aqueles lados! Só espero que a Costia não tenha uma pistola e não se ponha lá aos tiros quando me vir!

Agarro na camisa, agora toda amarrotada, e volto a cheirá-la, procurando alguma coragem. O cheiro da Lexa é já quase ausente, mas o pouco que ainda existe dá-me uma nova confiança para enfrentar a Costia. Eu não gosto de arruinar relações, mas a Lexa, claramente, ainda não me esqueceu e eu quero-a, desejo-a, preciso dela!

Com a camisa colada ao meu rosto, respiro fundo e encho-me de coragem. Aqui vai!

Aproximo-me da porta do quarto delas e bato três vezes. Por uns breves segundos, o silêncio instala-se do outro lado e, depois, a Costia vem abrir a porta.

“Consigo ouvir a vossa discussão quase desde as escadas!” Apresso-me a dizer.

A Costia revira os olhos.

“Só me faltava mais esta!”

“Eu não me demoro.” Digo-lhe. “Só vim cá entregar a camisa que a Lexa me emprestou.

“Mas é preciso ter muita lata!” Responde ela, ao mesmo tempo que a Lexa olha para mim com uma expressão incrédula. Acho que ela ainda não acredita que quero destruir o que elas têm.

“Eu não tenho culpa que a tua namorada tenha tido problemas com a ideia de eu passear numa toalha pelo corredor.” Explico eu, com ar inocente. “Ela até foi amável demais e me ajudou a apertar os botões da camisa!”

Uhhh, aquele olhar... A Costia está a fazer a expressão que fez das duas vezes que me bateu. Vou tão levar na cara!

Mas não. Desta vez, para minha surpresa, ela respira fundo. Depois, vira-se para a Lexa.

“Eu... Eu não consigo mais fazer isto, Lexa.” Diz ela.

“Costia...” A Lexa tenta dar uma explicação mas é interrompida pela namorada, que lhe levanta a mão ordenando silêncio. Pergunto-me se a Lexa é assim tão submissa na cama. Ok, foca-te Clarke, foca-te no que está a acontecer!

“Eu não consigo competir com o que sentes por ela! Seja lá o que foi que viste nesta...” Ela agora olha para mim com desdém. “Nesta porca...”

Abro a boca para reclamar, mas a Costia é mais rápida a continuar o que estava a dizer.

“O que quer que tenha sido, já percebi que vai muito além do que nós temos...” Ela volta a respirar fundo. 

Era agora que eu me defendia por ela me ter chamado porca, mas elas estão a terminar tudo e prefiro permanecer em silêncio até ao final. Há-que dar algum espaço.

“Costia, por favor, não faças isso.” Suplica a Lexa. Raios, ela deve ser bottom!

“Porquê??” A voz da Costia eleva-se. “Diz-me algo que me faça acreditar que o que sentes por mim é mais forte do que o que sentes por ela!”

A Lexa olha para mim e, depois, foge com o olhar.

A Costia ri-se quase em desespero. Começo a ter pena dela. Eu até tenho um bom coração...

“É claro que não podes dizer nada porque não há nada!” Continua a Costia. “Tu até a confiança do teu próprio irmão traíste!” 

Epah, a Lexa contou-lhe mesmo tudo! Bottom. Totalmente.

“Sinto que me transformei num entrave. Sinto que sou eu quem está a mais! Merda! Tenho a certeza que os dias em que a fodeste em casa dos teus pais, bem debaixo do nariz do teu irmão, não te pesam na consciência!”

“O quê?” Esta pergunta não é feita pela Lexa. Esta voz nem sequer é a dela. Olho para trás só para perceber que o meu maior pesadelo ainda só está a começar. “Tu fizeste o quê??”

“Octavia...” Digo, com receio. “Deixa-me explicar...”

Ela olha-me com ódio, dá-me um estalo exatamente no mesmo sítio onde levei os outros dois da Costia – é o que dá metermo-nos com duas esquerdinas – e desaparece.

Ainda com o rosto a arder, sinto as lágrimas escaparem-me dos olhos e procuro a Lexa, só para a encontrar a olhar-me de volta cheia de remorsos. Já a Costia, essa parece ter ganho a lotaria. Cabra de merda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raios... Logo agora que parecia que estava tudo a melhorar!


	5. Gosto de sexo

Não sei por quanto tempo me perdi no olhar triste da Lexa, dividida entre a vontade de a abraçar e dizer que vou resolver as coisas e a vontade de lhe perguntar porque é que ela não está, neste momento, a abraçar-me e a dizer-me que vai resolver ela as coisas. Quando acordo para a realidade, ganho consciência do meu corpo e consigo finalmente mexer as pernas e ir a correr atrás da Octavia, apenas para me cruzar com a Raven de olhos inchados.

“Raven... Está tudo bem? A Octavia?” Pergunto-lhe.

“Ela... Ela foi-se embora...” Responde-me ela, entre soluços. “Acabou tudo comigo e foi-se embora.”

“Como assim?”

“Entrou no nosso quarto furiosa e contou-me o que tinha acabado de descobrir e a minha reação denunciou-me... Depois, acusou-me de lhe ter escondido isto e disse que não me perdoa e que nunca mais vai conseguir confiar em mim... Isto tudo enquanto colocava as roupas dela de novo na mala e eu a tentava impedir de se ir embora.”

“Desculpa Raven... Nós é que te arrastamos para esta mentira. Quer dizer, eu.” Abraço-a com força e deixo-a chorar no meu ombro. O que fui eu fazer??

“Gatas!! Hoje é bar aberto!” Diz a Anya, já a cambalear e a arrastar as palavras. “Vamos festejar a nossa última noite neste autêntico spa com tudo pago!!”

Desfaço o abraço que dei à Raven para olhar para a Anya. Ela repara nas nossas expressões de tristeza.

“Animem-se!” Continua ela. “Isto não é um funeral. É um casamento!”

“Devia ser um funeral e eu ia para carpideira...” Murmura a Raven.

A Anya fica mais séria ao perceber que a Raven esteve a chorar.

“O que aconteceu?”

“A Octavia descobriu tudo o que aconteceu entre mim e a Lexa e terminou com a Raven por lhe ter escondido o que sabia.” Respondo por ela.

“Oh não...”

“Octavia?” A Lexa entra no quarto.

“Estás atrasada.” Responde a Raven, num suspiro.

“Onde é que ela está?”

“Foi-se embora. Mas primeiro acabou comigo.”

“Raven... Eu sinto muito...”

“Ah sim? Tens a certeza? É que até onde sei tu odiavas a ideia de eu namorar com a tua irmã!” A Raven começa agora a ficar nervosa.

“É verdade e eu ainda não me habituei à ideia, mas reconheço que a podes sim fazer muito feliz e se é isso que querem, não vou ser eu a meter-me entre vocês.” Explica a Lexa.

“Podes falar no passado. Agora já não há nada entre mim e ela.”

A Lexa respira fundo enquanto pensa numa solução.

“Ela não saiu há muito, pois não?” 

A Raven abana a cabeça.

“Então, muito provavelmente, ainda só teve tempo de apanhar um táxi para a estação de comboios!” Conclui a Lexa.

“Vamos buscá-la!” Digo eu.

“Bora! Eu conduzo!” Diz a Anya, a levantar os braços.

“Não estás em condições para conduzir.” Relembro. “Mas tens carro?”

“Moto! Posso levar uma pessoa comigo!”

“Anya, tu não vais conduzir!” Diz a Lexa. “Fica aqui. Dá-me a chave.”

A Anya suspira mas faz como pedido e a Lexa olha para mim.

“Clarke, vens comigo. Devemos uma satisfação à minha irmã.”

Aceno em resposta.

“Então e eu? Também preciso de me explicar.” Diz a Raven.

“Fomos nós quem te metemos nesta confusão toda.” Digo eu. “Se calhar, dás-nos uns minutos de avanço para falarmos primeiro com ela e vais lá ter de táxi?”

“Sim. Pode ser.”

“Bora! Vou contigo, Raven!” Diz a Anya, aos saltos.

Todas reviramos os olhos.

“Trata dessa cara e não tragas a Anya!” Digo-lhe e a Raven acena.

“Vamos!” Diz a Lexa e eu corro atrás dela.

A moto está estacionada num canto da casa. A Lexa sobe e põe-na a trabalhar e eu apresso-me a sentar-me atrás dela.

“Segura-te bem a mim.” Diz-me ela.

Faço como me pede e levo o meu tempo a passar as mãos pela sua cintura enquanto pouso lentamente o meu rosto no seu ombro.

“Clarke, temos que apanhar a Octavia.” Relembra ela, a sua voz fraca.

“Pois, certo!”

Ela arranca e eu depressa me arrependo de não ter vestido um casaco quente antes de sairmos. A Lexa também está só com a blusa e só a imagino a transformar-se num cubo de gelo. Quero rir-me enquanto imagino um cubo de gelo gigante a conduzir a moto, mas a situação não me permite.

Agarro-me com mais força à Lexa para me tentar aquecer. Ela vai a alta velocidade e nem capacetes estamos a usar. Quando apanhamos um semáforo vermelho, ela pousa uma das suas mãos geladas por cima das minhas, que cruzam no colo dela, e aperta-as, não para a aquecer, mas como um acto de carinho. Depressa sinto o meu estômago a contorcer-se e o sangue começar a fervilhar-me nas veias. Dou-lhe um beijo no rosto e acho que ela começou a sentir isso tudo também, porque sinto-a ficar mais quente.

Cinco minutos depois chegamos à estação e, enquanto a Lexa estaciona a moto, desato a correr para o interior do edifício à procura da Octavia. Não é difícil encontrá-la. Àquela hora a estação está quase vazia. Vejo-a sentada num dos bancos, cabisbaixa, e dirijo-me para lá. Sento-me ao lado dela e ela olha para mim.

“Vai-te embora, Clarke.”

“Não. Temos que conversar.”

“Temos?” A voz dela eleva-se e ela levanta-se. “Tiveste mais de um ano para conversar sobre isto e simplesmente escondeste tudo de mim! E que tipo de pessoa és tu, que trai o próprio namorado com a irmã dele??”

Olho para ela sem conseguir dar uma resposta.

“Metes-me nojo.” Diz-me ela, com repulsa.

“Octavia...” Atrás dela, aparece a Lexa.

Ela olha para trás e faz uma pausa antes de dirigir a palavra à irmã.

“Eu contigo falo depois, Lexa. Desaparece. Desapareçam as duas!”

Levanto-me.

“Não. Vais ouvir tudo o que tenho para dizer!”

“E o que é que tens para me dizer, Clarke? O que é que serve de explicação possível para o que fizeste?? Pensei que te conhecia...”

“E conheces! Octavia, eu... Eu sempre fui apaixonada pela tua irmã, desde muito nova!” Explico, enquanto reparo que ela me olha incrédula com o que ouve. “Mas quando ela se alistou no exército, tentei enterrar esse sentimento. E por uns anos consegui! Namorei, tive as minhas experiências, mas sempre senti que algo me estava a faltar... Alguém... E só quando voltei a ver a Lexa percebi o que era... Quem era que me estava a faltar. Era ela!”

Olho agora para a Lexa, que me olha de volta com muita intensidade.

“E eu sei que errei. Eu faltei ao respeito ao Bellamy.” Continuo eu, voltando a encarar a Octavia. “Nunca fui pessoa de trair mas não consegui ignorar que eu e a Lexa estavávamos na mesma casa e que agora eu já era crescida o suficiente para fazer com que ela reparasse em mim...” As lágrimas começam a escorrer-me pelo rosto. “Então seduzi-a. Foi mais forte que eu! Continua a ser! Fui para Polis para ir atrás dela e procurei trabalho no bar onde sabia que o grupo dela parava, só para a tentar encontrar!”

“E eu aceitei a missão no Afeganistão para a esquecer.” Diz, de repente, a Lexa.

Eu e a Octavia viramos agora a nossa atenção para ela.

“A culpa não foi só da Clarke.” Continua a Lexa, agora a olhar para mim. “Primeiro começou como um jogo de sedução mas, quando percebi, já era tarde demais para parar. É impossível controlar o que sinto quando olho para a ea, quando sinto o cheiro dela, quando a toco... E quero sempre mais!” Ela vira-se para a irmã. “Eu sabia que estava errado mas parecia-me tudo tão certo... E, quando o Bellamy convidou a Clarke para ir viver com ele, voltei atrás na resposta que tinha dado ao exército sobre não ir para o Afeganistão e aceitei. Precisava ir para bem longe! Mas nem em plena guerra a consegui tirar da cabeça... Quando voltei, procurei pela Costia. Tentei reatar o que tínhamos. Depois voltei a Polis apenas para descobrir que a Clarke estava à minha espera e tudo aquilo que tinha evitado sentir desde que tinha voltado para a Costia, abateu-se sobre mim. Eu sei que errei e eu sei que o Bellamy nunca me vai perdoar, mas não consigo evitar porque...” Ela olha-me novamente com intensidade. “Eu estou apaixonada pela Clarke.”

Sorrio-lhe. As lágrimas ainda a escorrer-me pelo rosto.

“Não te posso pedir que nos perdoes.” Digo agora eu, virada para a Octavia. “Mas, pelo menos, perdoa a Raven. Ela só te tentou proteger porque sabia que ias reagir péssimamente a tudo isto e também para evitar que odiasses a tua própria irmã para o resto da tua vida!”

“E também porque fui uma imbecil.” A Raven aparece e começa a caminhar na direção da Octavia. “Eu sei que és adulta o suficiente para lidar com estes dramas, mas queria poupar-te a isto tudo. Achei que escondendo a verdade estava a proteger-te...”

Ela pára a centímetros de distância da mais nova dos Blake.

“Volta para mim...” Murmura ela.

A Octavia olha-a de forma fria ao mesmo tempo que respira fundo. Depois, aperta-lhe um mamilo.

“AUU!!” Grita a Raven.

“Nunca mais escondas nada de mim, Raven Reyes!”

“Au, ai! Nunca mais!” 

“Promete!”

“Prometo! Prometo!!”

A Octavia larga o mamilo dela e ri-se.

A Raven beija-a.

“Como sabias que estou sem soutien?”

“Porque fui eu a tirar-to há umas horas atrás.”

“Ah... Pois...”

Limpo a garganta, para que se apercebam de que ainda estamos ali.

A Octavia olha para mim e, depois, para a Lexa.

“A sério, Lexa, se gostas assim tanto da Clarke, o que é que estás a fazer com a Costia? Não gosto nada daquela tipa... Pelo menos a Clarke já conheço bem e posso mal-tratar nos jantares de família!”

Tanto eu quanto a Lexa somos apanhadas desprevenidas com esta reviravolta.

“Eu... Ah...” A Lexa olha para mim. “É complicado...”

Reviro os olhos com aquela resposta.

“E quanto ao Bellamy, acho melhor que nunca lhe contem isto. Ele não tem bom temperamento. Não é como eu.” Diz a Octavia e depois pisca o olho à irmã. “Agora, se me dão licença, vou para a mansão ter make-up sex com a minha namorada.”

“Yes!!” festeja a Raven.

“Ou talvez não... Ainda não sei se mereces.” Diz a Octavia, a rir-se. Depois, vira-nos as costas e vai para o táxi com a Raven.

Aproximo-me da Lexa.

“Era escusado ela ter dito à minha frente que ia fazer... Coisas com a Raven!” Diz ela, enojada.

“Na situação em que estivemos até há segundos atrás, ela está no direito de dizer o que bem entender.” Constato eu.

A Lexa suspira e, sem perceber, dá-me a mão enquanto caminhamos de volta para a moto.

Ela senta-se e liga o motor e eu sento-me atrás dela, voltando a agarrá-la com força.

Antes dela arrancar, aproximo-me do seu ouvido.

“Também estou apaixonada por ti...” Sussurro eu e ela sorri enquanto olha para a estrada. Depois, arranca e voltamos para a quinta.

Como esperado, a Raven e a Octavia fecharam-se no quarto durante horas – mais do que as que estiveram chateadas. 

Já eu, juntei-me à Anya e bebi para festejar pelo menos aquele final feliz entre as irmãs Blake e a Raven. Só me falta uma coisa para completar toda esta felicidade: a Costia ir-se embora e a Lexa agarrar-me. Só isso e posso sentir-me a mulher mais feliz desta quinta! Mais do que a noiva! Por falar nela, onde é que a Harper está?

O Monty e os amigos bebem, dançam e festejam. Posso jurar que amanhã não haverá uma única pessoa que não vá estar de ressaca durante a cerimónia! Vai dar umas fotos lindas... Já da Harper, nem sinal. Será que está tudo bem?

“Clarke, só mais uma bebida!” Insiste a Anya. “Tu mereces, eu mereço, o mundo merece! E ainda não provamos a bebida especial criada pelo Monty e pelo Jasper!”

Solto uma gargalhada e aceito. O meu corpo já está quase em modo dormente de tanto álcool que ingeri! Bebo e volto a beber enquanto espero que a Lexa desça do quarto dela, de preferência a ajudar a Costia a carregar a mala para se ir embora daqui, para bem longe! Para a Alemanha! Iupi!

“Anya, vou dormir...” Digo, já vencida pelo cansaço.

“Não! Mas eu adoro esta música!!” Reclama ela.

“Mais uma razão para ficares e aproveitares.” Digo eu.

“Tens razão, não preciso de ti. Adeus, Griffin.”

Riu-me e viro-lhe as costas.

Subo as escadas com dificuldade, degrau a degrau, muito lentamente para não tropeçar.

A porta do meu quarto tinha ficado semi-aberta. Esqueci-me de a trancar quando fui entregar a camisa à Lexa há umas horas atrás. Bom, melhor para mim, que agora não tenho que me debater com a chave para a abrir! Tenho a certeza de que seria um momento ridículo.

Entro e mantenho as luzes como estão, apagadas. Assim evito ver o teto andar à roda. Bato a porta atrás de mim e caio de costas na cama. Não demora muito até que começo a sentir ser levada pelo sono.

Mas eis que sou interrompida.

Caído do nada, um corpo coloca-se em cima de mim e começa a beijar-me o pescoço.

Numa situação normal, ficaria sobressaltada, mas estou bêbeda e...

“Lexa?” Pergunto, ansiosa.

Ok, o meu estado alcóolico não impede que o meu coração dispare. A Lexa está aqui comigo!!

“Não, não...” Uma voz muito embriagada responde-me. “Mas hoje posso ser quem tu quiseres...”

“Harper?” Pergunto, agora incrédula.

“Bingo!! E a vencedora merece um beijinho...”

Tento debater-me por baixo do corpo da Harper, mas a rapariga está muito bêbeda e muito tosca e eu também estou bêbeda demais para tentar afastá-la com eficácia. Então faço o que sei fazer melhor quando deparada com a impossibilidade de fazer algo em estado embriagado: riu-me. E ela ri-se comigo. Agora parecemos duas tolinhas.

“Harper, sai de cima de mim...” Tento exigir, já a chorar de tanto rir.

“Mas não! Sou a noiva e esta é a minha despedida de solteira, lembraste?” Responde-me ela, também a rir.

Ela tenta beijar-me mas viro a cara. Daqui a nada entro em pânico e passo de pessoa divertida a pessoa ansiosa.

Alguém abre a porta do quarto e liga a luz.

Os meus olhos reagem mal a tanta claridade.

“Apaga a luz!” Exijo.

“Harper, sai daqui.”

Reconheço esta voz.

“Lexa?”

Ganho coragem para abrir os olhos e então vejo-a, agora bem próxima de mim, a agarrar na Harper com cuidado e a expulsá-la do quarto. Depois, tranca a porta e sobe para cima de mim. As suas mãos pousadas em cada um dos lados, à altura da minha cabeça, o seu rabo em cima da minha cintura e o seu rosto quase colado ao meu. Aqueles olhos verdes e enormes a analisarem-me.

“És tão linda...” Digo e começo a rir-me. “E vieste-me salvar...”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Estás bêbeda.”

“Sim!! E vais receber um beijinho por acertares!” Arrasto as palavras, ao mesmo tempo que as faço tropeçar umas nas outras.

“Abre!!” Do outro lado, uma Harper muito zangada usa da sua última energia para bater à porta.

“Não!” Respondo eu.

“Shhh... Vamos fingir que adormecemos. Assim ela vai-se já embora.” Sussurra a Lexa.

Aceno.

“Só se fizeres conchinha comigo...”

A Lexa não se debate muito a pensar sobre isso e acena.

Sorrio-lhe com preguiça e ponho-me de lado para lhe dar espaço na cama.

“Ao contrário.” Diz a Lexa. “Sou sempre a big spoon.”

Os meus olhos começam a brilhar.

“Não és bottom!” Digo, com orgulho. “Os céus ouviram as minhas preces!”

A Lexa suspira e espera que me ajeite. Depois, abraça-me.

“A Costia?” Pergunto baixinho.

“Foi embora.” Responde ela, também baixinho.

“Ficavas comigo mesmo que ela não tivesse ido embora?”

A resposta da Lexa demora a chegar, mas ela finalmente responde.

“Sim.”

Sorrio para mim mesma e aconchego-me ainda mais no seu abraço.

“Boa noite, Lexa.”

“Boa noite, Clarke.”

E adormecemos assim, abraçadas e com a Harper a bater à porta.

Na manhã seguinte, o Jasper corre todos os quartos, batendo incessantemente num tacho para que todos acordem.

“Vá lá, pessoal! Temos que estar a horas na igreja! Acordem!” A sua voz não tem tanta força quanto o barulho que faz com o tacho, e com certeza nem o seu rosto mostra a empolgação que o padrinho do noivo deveria estar a sentir neste momento, porque a verdade é que está de ressaca. Estamos todos. Menos a Lexa, a Raven e a Octavia.

Ouço a voz da Anya no corredor, bem mais presente que a do Jasper.

“Juro que se pudesse, espetava-te uma lança no peito!!” Berra ela.

“Anya, só estou a fazer o meu papel, ok? Vai lá preparar-te e nada de ameaças.”

“Maldita a hora que bebi aquela porcaria! Esta é a pior ressaca da minha vida!!”

Concordo plenamente com o que ela acabou de dizer. Abro os olhos e procuro o rosto da Lexa, que ainda está abraçada a mim. Noto que já está acordada.

“Bom dia...” Digo com um sorriso, apesar da minha cabeça pesar-me imenso.

“Bom dia.” Responde ela, com outro.

“Acordaste há muito?”

Ela acena.

“Podias ter-me acordado...”

“E perder a oportunidade de te ver a dormir?” Pergunta-me ela. “Naaa...”

Tenho a certeza que acabo de corar, porque o sorriso dela é ainda maior.

“Esta não foi, de todo, como imaginei ser a nossa primeira noite.” Digo-lhe, ainda envergonhada.

“Então não vamos contá-la como a primeira noite. Fica a ser a noite zero...” Responde a Lexa, pensativa.

Solto uma gargalhada.

“Parece-me bem.”

Fecho os olhos e aproximo os meus lábios da Lexa. Ela faz o mesmo. Quando sentimos as nossas bocas roçarem uma na outra, somos interrompidas por imenso barulho que vem da porta que une o meu quarto ao da Raven e da Octavia.

“Anda lá, Raven! Vamos chegar atrasadas!!”

“Temos tempo! As pessoas importantes chegam sempre atrasadas!”

Começo a rir-me e a Lexa também.

“É melhor prepararmo-nos.” Diz ela.

“Sim.” Concordo eu.

“Vou tomar banho ao meu quarto. Se, até lá, a Raven e a Octavia ainda não tiverem saído do WC, usas o meu.”

Aceno. A Lexa dá-me um beijo no rosto e levanta-se.

Fico a vê-la sair do quarto e, assim que me encontro sozinha, espreguiço-me e faço danças que celebram a minha vitória. Deitada. Sempre deitada.

Uma parte de mim sente-se triste porque a Lexa não me convidou para ir tomar banho com ela, mas outra está satisfeita com isso. Quero levar as coisas com calma e agora vejo que ela também. Sem pressas. Uma coisa de cada vez. O que importa é que esclarecemos o que sentimos uma pela outra e sabemos o que queremos.

Meia hora depois, a Lexa bate à porta do meu quarto e entra para me ver ainda esticada na cama, onde me havia deixado, e com a maior cara de ressaca de sempre.

Tiro uns largos minutos para a apreciar em silêncio, de smoking preto e blusa branca. Posso jurar que fico molhada só com esta visão e passam por mim milhares de fantasias com ela assim vestida.

A Lexa cora ao perceber que lhe estou a tirar, descaradamente, as medidas.

“Estás linda...” Digo-lhe e ela cora ainda mais.

“Elas ainda não saíram do quarto?”

“Não.”

Ela aproxima-se da cama e pega-me numa mão.

“Anda. Tomas banho no meu.”

“Há muitas mais coisas que preferia fazer no teu quarto em vez de tomar banho...” Ok, isso soou meio porco. Sobretudo porque tenho a certeza que naquela cama e até naquele duche deve ter acontecido alguma coisa entre ela e a Costia. Mas ei, é um novo começo! E eu fiquei com a miúda!

Vejo a Lexa ficar sem jeito e solto uma gargalhada enquanto me levanto apressada. Logo me arrependo, porque a minha cabeça continua a estourar.

A Lexa aproxima-se de mim para me segurar. Aquelas mãos a agarrarem-me com segurança pelos braços.

“Estás bem?” Pergunta-me ela, preocupada.

“Sim. Vou tomar qualquer coisa e já fico pronta para outra!”

Ela acena e encosta a sua testa à minha, fechando os olhos. Depois, começa a fechar a distância entre nós.

Mas eu afasto-me. 

A Lexa já tomou banho e lavou os dentes. Eu continuo com este cheiro a álcool, agora misturado com o hálito matinal. Nem pensar que o nosso primeiro beijo oficial vai ser dado aqui e agora! Esperei mais de um ano por isto. Posso perfeitamente esperar mais umas horas.

“Mais para a direita! Não, Raven!! Direita!!” Ouvimos a Octavia berrar do outro lado.

“Tem calma fofinha, eu sei o que faço!” Responde-lhe a Raven.

“Estou a ficar enjoada...” Diz a Lexa. “Não quero ouvir mais nada.”

Solto uma gargalhada e pego na roupa que vou usar para a cerimónia.

“Vemo-nos na Igreja.” Digo-lhe, piscando-lhe o olho.

Ela sorri e passa-me a chave do quarto dela.

“Espera lá...” Digo eu, apressando-me para mexer entre as roupas que usei nos dias anteriores. “Achei!!”

Levanto a mão e mostro uma chave.

Eu fiquei com a chave do quarto delas para poder usar o WC sem ter que esperar. Podia ter-me lembrado disto antes. Poupava-me a mais momentos embaraçosos.

“É do quarto delas?” Pergunta-me a Lexa.

Aceno, com um sorriso.

“Pergunto-me como é que elas têm trancado a porta todos os dias. Devem ter pedido uma chave suplente. E, com a sorte que tenho, devem tê-la metido na fechadura para eu não a poder abrir.”

Saio do quarto e vou experimentar a chave. Como suspeitava, elas têm a outra metida do outro lado, o que me impossibilita a tarefa de destrancar a porta.

“Vou matá-las!!”

A Lexa ri-se.

“Já experimentaste na porta de dentro?” Pergunta-me ela.

“Qual?” Estou confusa.

“A que une os vossos quartos.”

“Ora, não vai funcionar. Mas ok, vou experimentar, só para desencargo de consciência!”

Dirijo-me de volta para o interior do meu quarto e uso a chave na fechadura da porta que une o meu quarto ao delas.

E dá.

Esta chave dá para abrir esta porta!

“Raven Reyes!!” Grito, enquanto entro no quarto delas de olhos fechados, com receio do que possa ver.

“Clarke! Conseguiste abrir a porta!” Responde ela.

Como a voz da Raven não era nem um pouco constrangedora, abro os olhos. Esperava encontrá-las numa posição comprometedora mas, em vez disso, vejo-as a jogar em consolas portáteis.

“Sim! Bastou-me usar a chave do vosso quarto!!” Digo, furiosa. “Podias ter deixado esta porta sempre aberta!”

“E perder a privacidade? Nem pensar!” Diz a Octavia.

“Isto é um complô...” Suspiro eu. “Lexa, podes entrar. Elas só estão a jogar.”

A Lexa assim o faz.

A Octavia desliga a consola.

“Eii!! Estávamos a ganhar!” Reclama a Raven.

“Sim, mas mais cinco minutos sentadas na cama e os nossos vestidos ficam todos amarrotados.” Explica a Octavia. “Griffin, nós vamos indo para o pequeno-almoço. Depois tranca as portas.”

Aceno e dou um beijo no rosto da Lexa.

“Até já.” Digo-lhe, com um sorriso.

“Até já, Clarke.” Responde ela, com outro.

Ok, é altura para pôr em prática o plano ‘ficar ultra-sexy para o casamento’!

Tomo um comprimido para a ressaca e demoro o meu tempo a preparar-me. Quero ficar bem bonita para a Lexa! Quando olho para o relógio, faltam dez minutos para a cerimónia começar.

“Merda!!”

Avalio mais uma vez o meu reflexo ao espelho, para auto-aprovação. Um vestido preto, comprido e decotado, que me abraça as ancas e tem uma rasga pela perna esquerda. O cabelo preso atrás num puxo. Maquilhagem suave, à excepção do batom, que é vermelho vivo. O mesmo casaco que trouxe vestido no primeiro dia que aqui entrei à espera que houvesse algum jantar de cerimónia e uns saltos altos também pretos que me vão fazer congelar, mas não quero saber. Auto-aprovado!

Desço a escadaria, apressada e qual não é a minha surpresa quando vejo o Wells à espera, também ele de smoking preto. Fica-lhe bem, mas gosto mais de ver a Lexa vestida assim!

"Clarke! Não te vi na igreja e concluí que ainda devias estar a preparar-te.”

Paro em frente a ele para o cumprimentar.

Ele olha-me da cabeça aos pés.

“Uau... Estás linda!”

“Obrigada. Tu também estás muito bem.”

“Toma!” Ele retira do bolso um saquinho com fruta. “Não deves ter comido nada.”

Sorrio como uma criança. Depois, pego no saco e como apressada.

“Ai, estava tão esfomeada! Obrigada!”

O Wells ri-se.

“Bom, é melhor irmos, senão vamos chegar atrasados.”

Aceno e prendo o meu braço ao dele. A Lexa não vai gostar nada, mas o combinado foi realmente ele ser o meu par. Não tenho culpa... E uns ciuminhos até não lhe vão fazer mal nenhum!

Assim que entramos na igreja, encontro a Lexa, que posso jurar que está a tentar matar o Wells com o olhar. Depois, olha para mim com uma expressão como que a perguntar-me ‘que merda é esta?’. Já eu, respondo também com o olhar como quem diz ‘ups’.

Eu e o meu par vamos sentar-nos perto da Anya e do Lincoln, do lado contrário àquele onde a Lexa e todos os outros estão. Noto que a Raven está a dizer qualquer coisa à Lexa que a deixa ainda mais furiosa. Muito provavelmente está a provocá-la com isto tudo.

A música começa e a noiva entra. Deve ter levado com toneladas de maquilhagem em cima para esconder o ar cansado. Mesmo assim, consegue notar-se algumas olheiras.  
“A sério... Dá para baixar a música?” Murmura a Anya, enquanto baixa a cabeça quase ao nível das pernas.

Riu-me com aquela situação, embora também desejasse que baixassem o volume da marcha nupcial. Depois, volto a virar a minha atenção para a noiva.

A Harper repara em mim e lança-me uma expressão fria, que apenas faz com que eu me ria mais.

Quando os noivos estão já a ouvir o padre no altar, olho novamente para a Lexa, que me olha de volta com intensidade. De repente, é como se só nós existíssemos e o jeito com que me olha, mesmo à distância, dá-me calores. Trinco o meu lábio e ela molha os dela. Coço o meu pescoço e ela abre o botão de cima da blusa. Respiro fundo e posso jurar que uma pinga de suor já me escorrega pelo decote.

“Clarke, está tudo bem?” Pergunta-me o Wells, rompendo aquele encantamento em que tinha entrado.

“Ahm... Sim... Só preciso de ir lá fora apanhar ar. Foi muito álcool ontem!” Explico, a rir-me com nervosismo. Seria complicado explicar-lhe que estou é cheia de vontade de foder com a Lexa aqui e agora.

“Eu vou contigo!” Diz-me ele.

“Não!” Respondo, apressada. “Fica. Eu já volto.”

Ele acena e eu levanto-me, ciente dos olhos da Lexa ainda pousados em mim.

Quando estou prestes a sair pela porta da igreja, reparo num confessionário num dos cantos.

Olho para a Lexa e, depois, para o confessionário.

Não. Que ideia estúpida, Clarke! Estás numa igreja!!

Volto a olhar para a Lexa e, novamente, para o confessionário.

Mas que ideia fabulosa!

Apresso-me a entrar lá enquanto ninguém está atento ao facto de que deambulo na igreja em pleno casamento. Só a Lexa, que me olha incrédula quando faço sinal para que me siga.

Entro no confessionário e, segundos depois, a Lexa entra atrás de mim.

É um sítio pequeno, apertado.

Assim que entra, ela encosta-me num dos lados, pressionando-se contra mim.

“Não devias estar com o teu par?” Pergunta-me ela.

Reviro os olhos.

“Ele foi um querido em oferecer-se para vir comigo para eu não ser a única pessoa sem par. Ou estás a esquecer-te que, supostamente, tinhas companhia?”

A Lexa não me responde. Em vez disso, dá-me um beijo, ao qual eu não tardo a corresponder. Os seus lábios encontram os meus com saudade e respeito mas também com desejo e movem-se contra os meus como se tivessem sido feitos para não descolarem da minha boca nunca mais. Quando a língua dela começa a lutar com a minha, já eu tenho a perna esquerda, onde tenho o rasgo no vestido, agarrada à cintura da Lexa, puxando-a mais para mim.

Assim que percebemos que estamos a ficar descontroladas, parámos. As nossas respirações aceleradas.

A Lexa fecha os olhos e encosta a sua testa à minha.

“Perdoa-me, Clarke... Não devia ter fugido. E não devia ter tirado qualquer conclusão sem ter conversado contigo primeiro.”

“Shhh... O que importa é que agora estamos...”

Estamos o quê? Não sei. Porque a verdade é que ainda não falamos sobre isto. Abro os olhos e a Lexa faz o mesmo.

“Juntas?” Pergunto, a medo.

“Sim. Juntas!” Responde ela, com um sorriso. Depois, olha-me sem vergonha. “Estás tão sexy...”

Se já estava excitada há pouco, então agora é que estou completamente louca!

Começo a beijar o pescoço da Lexa e ela começa a respirar com dificuldade. Afasto-me e olho para ela com um sorriso sedutor ao mesmo tempo que a minhas mãos viajam para os botões das suas calças.

“Clarke?” Pergunta ela, nervosa.

“Deixa-me provar-te...” Sussurro eu.

“Estamos na igreja!”

“Mais uma razão para aproveitar a tua água benta.” Pisco-lhe o olho e ela fica corada.

“Não devias brincar com essas coisas...”

“Então e contigo, posso brincar?” Pergunto, com inocência.

A Lexa engole em seco, mas antes de me conseguir dar uma resposta, já eu tenho a mão dentro das calças dela, por cima da sua tanga, só para a sentir completamente encharcada.

“Uhhh... Alguém está mais que pronta para mim...” Sussurro eu.

A Lexa leva as suas mãos ao meu cabelo, agarrando-os, e beija-me com paixão.

Eu começo a afastar-me do canto onde estávamos e, aos tropeções dentro daquele cubículo, encontro o pequeno banco de madeira, onde faço com que a Lexa se sente. Puxo o meu vestido mais para cima e sento-me no colo dela.

Atrevo-me, finalmente, a levar a minha mão ao interior da sua tanga e tenho que romper o beijo para gemer.

“Ai que bommmm!!!” Digo depois. “Esperei tanto tempo para saber como era e é tão bom!!”

Sim, eu também tenho uma, mas é diferente, ok? É muito diferente tocar na minha ou tocar noutra! Sobretudo se essa outra é a da Lexa, que agora se mexe um pouco tentando dar-me mais acesso ao centro das suas pernas.

Levo a minha boca ao ouvido dela.

“Vou te contar um segredo...” Digo-lhe. “Nunca toquei em mulher nenhuma. Queria que fosses tu. Só tu...”

Depois, encontro os olhos da Lexa, que me olham com devoção.

“Quero-te dentro de mim.” Diz ela, puxando-me para outro beijo.

Não tardo a obedecer e insiro lentamente um dedo dentro dela.

“Mais...” Sussurra ela.

Entre discursos do padre e cânticos do coro da igreja, acho que os nossos sons estão bem camuflados mas, sinceramente, não importa, porque finalmente estou com a Lexa! 

Se há uma semana atrás me tivessem dito que hoje estaria a ter a minha primeira vez com a mulher por quem sou apaixonada desde que nasci, no confessionário de uma igreja, durante um casamento, eu não acreditava!

A Lexa movimenta as ancas à procura de corresponder ao ritmo dos meus dedos, mas mesmo assim ainda consegue arranjar forma de subir com uma das suas mãos até ao centro das minhas pernas, colocá-la por baixo da minha roupa interior e estimular-me e penetrar-me como estou a fazer com ela.

Não foi preciso muito tempo até atingirmos o êxtase, a milésimos de segundos de diferença uma da outra, já completamente suadas com o calor que começou a fazer dentro daquele pequeno espaço onde estamos escondidas de toda a gente.

Descobri que a Lexa é mais silenciosa que eu. Quanto a mim, posso jurar que disse ‘sim’ ao mesmo tempo que os noivos, e agora só rezo para que ninguém me tenha ouvido.

Levo os dedos que ainda agora dançavam no interior da Lexa à minha boca e lambo-os, provando finalmente o sabor dela.

E é tão bom...

“Mmmm... Então foi isto que andei a perder este tempo todo...”

A Lexa faz o mesmo com os dedos dela, provando-me neles e suspira.

“Que saudades...” Diz-me, fechando os olhos.

Beijo-a, numa mistura de sabores e suor.

Ainda no colo da Lexa, volto a arranjar o meu cabelo enquanto ela aperta as próprias calças. Beijo-a mais uma vez e levanto-me.

Ajeitamo-nos uma à outra e espreitamos para fora do confessionário. As pessoas começam a sair para receber os noivos lá fora com arroz e pétalas de flores e aproveitamos a azáfama para sair dali a correr e juntarmo-nos ao resto dos convidados.

Estamos coradas e para trás deixamos um confessionário a cheirar a sexo. Até agora, o melhor da minha vida! Gosto de sexo. Gosto de sexo com a Lexa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente a Clarke conseguiu realizar o desejo dela!!! Não foi bem nas condições em que imaginou que seria, mas o que é que isso importa quando ela está com a Lexa?


	6. Gosto de ti

De regresso a Polis, tento estabelecer uma rotina com a Lexa. Ela não tem muito tempo livre mas, quando tem, dedica-o a mim, a nós, à nossa relação.

Arranjei também trabalho numa galeria de arte e sinto-me, finalmente, em casa! A Octavia também está a pensar mudar-se para Polis e até falou em vivermos juntas, mas já tive uma boa dose disso em Arkadia, quando dividimos o quarto e, sinceramente, depois daqueles quatro dias na quinta, percebi que ia dar em doida se, para além dela, também aturasse a Raven.

Hoje faz exatamente um mês desde que voltámos do casamento do Monty e da Harper. Recebi o meu primeiro salário no novo trabalho que tenho e estou a pensar em fazer uma surpresa bem romântica para a Lexa! E, por romântica, quero dizer sexy! Desde que regressamos que temos andado em encontros. Ela quer levar as coisas com calma e fortificar os nossos laços antes de voltar a avançar para a fase sexual da coisa. Mas, sejamos sinceras, já estou farta de esperar! Tive a oportunidade de a provar e agora não quero outra coisa! Estou sedenta! Esfomeada! Louca por ela! E até agora tenho me contido e aceitei os jantares românticos, as idas ao cinema, os passeios pelo parque de mãos dadas e fui paciente e respeitei-a sempre que os nossos beijos ficavam mais selvagens e ela me pedia para pararmos.

Mas hoje não! Hoje o jantar vai ser no meu estúdio, onde sonho fazer amor com ela desde que me mudei para cá, e não há nada que ela me possa dizer que me impeça de levar este plano até ao fim! Lexa Blake, hoje és minha!

É sábado, o que significa que entramos as duas em fim-de-semana. Está na hora de fazer uma comida deliciosa, comprar o vinho que ela mais gosta, esmerar-me numa boa sobremesa e encher o apartamento de velas! SIM!

Perco a tarde inteira nos preparativos e, quando ouço finalmente alguém tocar à campainha, ligo o intercomunicador apenas para ver a Lexa no seu traje oficial. A sério, ela faz sempre questão de vir ter comigo assim quando sai do quartel e eu faço sempre questão de ficar completamente molhada com esta visão!

Ela entre no prédio e deixo a porta semi-aberta, para que o cheiro da comida chegue ao corredor e a apanhe de surpresa. Ao mesmo tempo que a espero, termino de me arranjar. Ou melhor, de me desarranjar. Para o dia de hoje, escolhi vestir uma camisa de noite vermelha e em seda, deixar o cabelo solto, muito pouca maquilhagem, uns chinelos quentinhos porque faz imenso frio neste tempo e os meus pés são os primeiros a sofrer nesta altura do ano e, para não deixar os ombros à mostra, um fino casaco que uso para estar em casa. Ah! E um perfume delicioso que sei que ela vai adorar! Eu disse que ela hoje ia ser minha, não disse?

“Hmmm... Que cheirinho!” Diz ela, ao entrar em casa.

Quando a Lexa finalmente fecha a porta atrás de si, faço questão que me apanhe no exato momento em que estou a acender as velas em cima da mesa. E, é claro, faço-o de um jeito sensual, aproveitando para arrebitar o rabiosque.

“Uau... Isto é... Tudo para mim?” Pergunta ela, enquanto engole em seco.

Olho então para ela e vou abraçá-la e dar-lhe um beijo de boas-vindas, tirando-lhe o chapéu e deixando o seu longo cabelo cair-lhe pelos ombros.

“Para nós...” Respondo-lhe.

Depois, tiro-lhe o casaco e pouso-o no sofá.

Ela dirige-se para a mesa e puxa-me uma cadeira, fazendo sinal para que me sente. Depois, senta-se na outra em frente.

“E o que temos nós para jantar?”

Desvendo finalmente a refeição e a Lexa baba-se para cima do prato. É só massa com molho de tomate e atum, mas para alguém que não gosta de cozinhar, já me esforcei bastante!

“Uau...”

“Lexa, pára. Isto não é nada demais.”

“Para mim é! Cozinhaste para mim.”

“Não te habitues. Quando morarmos juntas, vais ser tu a tratar dessa parte. Tens muito mais jeito!”

“Mal posso esperar...” Diz-me ela, a sorrir.

Começamos a comer enquanto falamos do que aconteceu durante a semana. Quando ela pega no prato para repetir, não deixo.

“Guarda lugar para a sobremesa.” Digo, com um sorriso.

“Vai haver sobremesa?” Ela arregala os olhos, surpreendida.

Aceno.

“Duas, aliás! A primeira é mousse de chocolate...”

“O meu preferido!!”

“Eu sei.” Respondo, com um sorriso carinhoso.

“E a segunda?”

“Vamos primeiro tratar da primeira!” 

Levanto-me para ir buscar as taças com mousse.

Assim que trago a sobremesa preferida da Lexa, os olhos dela brilham como se fosse uma criança e ela come a taça dela e ainda me ajuda a comer a minha.

Fico a assistir a tudo com um sorriso. Podia habituar-me a isto! Ter a Lexa comigo em todas as refeições e fazer-lhe surpresas todos os dias...

“Ok, acho que ainda consigo comer a segunda sobremesa!” Diz ela, empolgada.

Solto uma gargalhada.

“O que foi?”

“Já vais comer a segunda sobremesa...” Respondo, um pouco corada. “Mas primeiro, deixa-me arrumar a mesa!”

Bem tento fazer tudo sozinha mas a Lexa faz questão de ajudar. Sobretudo quando estou a lavar os pratos e ela vem por trás de mim para me beijar o pescoço. Sim, podia muito bem habituar-me a esta vida!

“E então, estás pronta para a segunda sobremesa?” Pergunto-lhe, agora mais confiante.

“Mais que pronta!” Responde-me ela, com outro.

Deixo cair o meu casaco pelos ombros, desvendando agora por completo a minha camisa de noite.

A Lexa engole em seco e eu dou um passo até ela e beijo-a.

“Bom apetite...” Sussurro eu.

Ela beija-me com paixão, mas quando começo a desabotoar-lhe as calças, afasta-se.

“Clarke...”

“A sério, Lexa? Nem assim??” Pergunto, já frustrada.

“Não é isso!”

“Então é o quê? Andamos a sair há um mês e, mesmo depois de já termos passado todas as fases que havia para passar muito antes destes encontros todos, continuas a rejeitar-me!”

“Não te estou a rejeitar...” Murmura ela.

“Então isto é o quê? Porque a mim parece-me rejeição pura e crua!”

A Lexa não me responde, o que me deixa ainda mais nervosa, mas faço os possíveis para não continuar a resmungar com ela e espero que se decida nas suas próximas palavras.

“É só que...” Ela olha para o chão, não conseguindo encarar-me. “Estou nervosa.”

O meu queixo cai ao chão. Lexa Blake, nervosa?

“Mas nós já fizemos isto antes...” Relembro.

“Eu sei...”

“Em casa dos teus pais e depois numa igreja, durante um casamento...” Continuo eu.

“Sim, mas desta vez é diferente! Desta vez não é só sexo...” Ela agora encontra os meus olhos. “Desta vez, é amor. E quero que seja especial para ti. Quero levar o meu tempo a redescobrir o teu corpo e deixar-te explorar o meu...”

Sinto-me arrepiar com as suas palavras e, com um sorriso, caminho para ela e abraço-a de novo.

“Temos a noite toda...” Sussurro.

Ela sorri-me e volta a encontrar os meus lábios.

Salto para o colo dela e deixo que nos guie até à cama.

Este foi o momento pelo qual tanto esperei! O momento pelo qual venho a sonhar há tanto tempo! Vou poder despir a Lexa e explorar cada centímetro do seu corpo... Vou poder dar-lhe prazer!!! Sim, já o fiz há um mês atrás naquela igreja, durante o casamento do Monty e da Harper, mas desta vez é diferente. Desta vez, temos a noite toda pela frente, deitadas e sem roupa! O primeiro de todos os fins-de-semana que terei pela frente ao lado da Lexa!

Ela pousa-me com cuidado na cama, quase como se eu fosse feita de porcelana, e coloca-se em cima de mim, suportando o seu peso com os próprios braços, paralelos ao meu rosto.

“Não sabes quantas vezes imaginei este momento...”

Estas palavras podiam ter sido ditas por mim, mas não foram. Foi a Lexa quem falou e, mesmo com o espaço agora iluminado apenas pela luz ténue das velas, consigo ver como os seus olhos brilham.

Quero responder-lhe, dizer que também tenho sonhado com isto há tanto tempo, mas ela antecipa-se e cala-me com os seus lábios, num beijo lento e apaixonado.

Sem pressa alguma, dispo-lhe a camisa e desaperto-lhe as calças. Ela faz o resto e termina de as tirar, voltando rapidamente para a mesma posição em que ainda há pouco estava e voltando, mais uma vez, a beijar-me.

Com uma mão, ela começa lentamente a subir a minha camisa de noite e percebe que não estou a usar nada que tape o centro das minhas pernas.

Ela pára de me beijar e olha para mim cheia de paixão. Respondo-lhe com um sorriso e faço eu própria questão de despir o tecido que agora já só tapa os meus seios. Enquanto o faço, a Lexa continua a deitar-me aquele olhar devoto. Já nua, é a vez daquela devoção toda tornar-se fome e dar lugar à devoração. E não estou sequer a exagerar! A Lexa ataca-me com a boca, com as mãos, com tudo! E eu, claro, encharco os lençóis. Não há outro resultado possível! Esperei e ansiei tanto por este momento, que agora todo o meu corpo responde a este desejo tornado realidade e se prepara para receber a Lexa e tudo o que ela quiser fazer comigo. E gosto tanto. Ai como gosto! Nas mãos da Lexa, gosto de tudo, quero tudo, anseio por tudo!

Ela começa a beijar-me o pescoço. Depois, desce para os meus peitos, dando-lhes a devida atenção, até que começa a descer mais e mais e...

“Espera, Lexa!” Digo, ofegante.

Ela olha-me preocupada.

“Passa-se alguma coisa?”

“Sim. Passa-se que ainda não estás completamente nua e eu preciso disso para me sentir totalmente completa!” Explico, apressada.

A Lexa solta uma leve gargalhada.

“Queres me despir ou...?” Ela levanta-se da cama e eu sento-me.

“Quero que te dispas para mim.” Sussurro eu, engolindo em seco quando a vejo acenar.

Com um sorriso sedutor, ela tira primeiro o soutien, revelando os seus peitos que eu sabia serem mais pequenos que os meus mas que, mesmo assim, são tão, tão perfeitos! E ela não foge com o seu olhar do meu, encarando-me com cada vez mais confiança à medida que percebe o que está a fazer comigo.

A Lexa então despe a tanga e fica ali, em pé, imóvel e sempre olhar-me. De repente, é como se o tempo parasse. Estamos nuas, despidas não só de roupas mas também de segredos. Este é o momento em que lemos a alma uma da outra e somos sinceras.

Este é o momento em que...

“Amo-te.” Digo-lhe, antes de conseguir travar a minha língua.

Sim, a primeira a romper esta pausa do Universo sou eu, que primeiro digo algo que nunca havia dito a ninguém e, depois, apresso-me a pôr-me em joelhos para ficar ao nível da Lexa e beijo-a, antes mesmo de lhe dar tempo de me responder de volta. Porque a verdade é que não sei se ela me vai responder de volta e eu não quero mesmo estragar esta noite.

A Lexa depressa corresponde ao meu beijo e eu puxo-a de volta para a cama e para cima de mim, deixando-a dar continuidade ao que havia começado.

Ela agarra-me novamente nos seios, ainda não totalmente saciada, e depois desce. E desce... E desce mais um pouco até que sinto a sua língua lamber exatamente aquela parte do meu corpo que se molhou por ela.

“Ahhh...” Levanto ligeiramente a cintura com aquele contacto.

Ela não pára um único segundo, mas olha-me atentamente enquanto acaricia o meu clítoris com a língua e penetra-me com dois dedos.

Eu encontro os seus olhos e não consigo fechar os meus. Preciso disto. Preciso de ter este orgasmo a olhar para ela, para ter certezas de que é ela quem está aqui e agora a dar-me prazer!

Com a sua mão livre, ela segura na minha, que ainda há pouco agarrava os lençóis da cama, e entrelaça os seus dedos nos meus.

A mistura de toda esta paixão e carinho faz com que não demore muito a atingir o meu clímax. Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei prolongar esta sensação por mais tempo, mas não aguentei a onda de coisas fantásticas que se apoderou de mim e das minhas emoções!

“Ah... Ah! Lexa...”

Quando o meu corpo finalmente relaxa, ela volta a subir e a encontrar os meus lábios, fazendo-me provar pela boca dela. Por segundos, viajo àquela noite no banco de trás do carro dos Blake, quando a Lexa confessou pela primeira vez o que estava a sentir por mim. Naquela noite, parecia ser o início de algo quando, na verdade, foi o fim. Mas esta noite... Esta noite é mesmo o início! O início que nós merecemos.

“Pronta para a segunda parte?” Pergunta-me ela, satisfeita por me ter feito gritar.

“Não.” Respondo prontamente.

“Não?”

O seu ar de pânico faz-me rir e aproveito o momento para nos rebolar na cama e ficar eu em cima dela.

“É a minha vez!” Explico-lhe, segurando-a pelos pulsos.

Ela olha-me de um jeito apaixonado e apenas acena, sem se atrever a dizer nada.

Demoro o meu tempo a explorar, finalmente, os seios da Lexa. A brincar com eles, até! Eu mereço, depois de tanto tempo de espera!

Depois, desço mais um pouco... E mais um pouco... Só um pouco mais até chegar onde realmente quero.

A Lexa não espera que eu continue e abre logo as pernas, facilitando-me o trabalho. Olho para ela com um sorriso e ela responde-me com outro muito sedutor.

Nunca fiz isto antes a uma mulher. É uma estreia para mim e confesso que, apesar de já ter ido pesquisar sobre o assunto à internet, nada nos prepara para quando estamos realmente nesta situação e queremos atacar.

Decido não pensar muito e atiro-me, lambendo-a com vontade.

“Mmmmm...” Isto sou eu a gemer de prazer por estar a descobrir esta parte do corpo da Lexa com a minha língua. É como se eu tivesse acabado de aterrar num novo mundo e estivesse mais que pronta para o explorar! E assim fiz. Explorei com tempo e dedicação cada centímetro daquele paraíso, bebendo daquela água que me dava ainda mais sede. Quanto mais bebo, mais quero beber e mais molhada fico!

Por momentos, perco-me nesta nova dimensão e apenas volto para a realidade quando sinto a Lexa a puxar-me os cabelos.

Já completamente atenta às suas reações, decido investir um pouco mais e penetrá-la com a minha língua, massajando-lhe o clítoris com os dedos.

Enganei-me quando pensei que a Lexa era mais silenciosa que eu, porque ela está neste exato momento a provar-me o contrário. De todas as vezes que fantasiei com ela, podia imaginá-la a gemer, mas não a gritar como está a fazer agora!

“Ah... Clarke!!”

Vê-la a reagir assim a mim, ao prazer que lhe estou a dar, faz-me sentir novamente a necessidade de a ter entre as minhas pernas.

“Ah! Sim!!”

Ai que tola! Adoro!!

A Lexa faz por seguir com as suas ancas, agora de forma desajeitada, o ritmo da minha língua e não demora muito a atingir o orgasmo e a gemer com ele.

Já mais calma, ela respira fundo e eu volto para o seu lado para a abraçar e beijar.

“Uau... Clarke, eu... Uau...”

“Isso és tu a dizer que sou boa na cama?” Pergunto-lhe, a rir-me.

“Isto...” Ela tenta acalmar o pico de adrenalina que teve há segundos atrás. “Sou eu a dizer que fui uma imbecil em não te ter deixado tocares-me antes...”

Quero responder-lhe mas ela interrompe-me.

“Sem contar com aquela vez no casamento! Estou mesmo a falar disto, nós, juntas e completamente nuas...”

Não lhe respondo. Dou-lhe mais um beijo apaixonado e pouso a minha cabeça no seu peito, enquanto me perco nos batimentos do seu coração, que voltam finalmente à normalidade.

A noite não terminou por aqui. Não. A noite estava só a começar! Eram muitos os orgasmos a recuperar depois de tanto tempo perdido!

Adormecemos ao nascer do sol. Este estúdio é pequeno mas as janelas são enormes, o que permite a entrada de imensa luz natural, o que é algo que adoro mas até podia começar a odiar porque estou realmente cansada e esta luz toda não facilita o meu descanso, mas poder ver a Lexa dormir serena ao meu lado com a forma como o sol a ilumina é um momento mágico! E eu não me importo nada de perder o sono por um momento assim.

“Clarke...” Murmura ela, ainda com os olhos fechados. “Apaga a luz...”

Sorrio com este comentário tão inocente e levanto-me para mexer nas cortinas e evitar que o sol incida tanto sobre a cama, ao mesmo tempo que começo a sentir as dores de uma noite intensa de prazer.

Volto a deitar-me ao lado da Lexa e, ainda sem abrir os olhos, ela puxa-me para si e envolve-me nos seus braços.

“Estive a pensar...” Continua ela. “O que achas de irmos hoje a TonDC?”

Olho para ela sem entender e ela finalmente abre os olhos. Aquele verde tão intenso a preencher-me de todas as maneiras.

“A TonDC fazer o quê?” Pergunto-lhe.

Ela sorri-me e, depois, responde-me na sua voz mais suave.

“Visitar os meus pais. Creio que a Octavia está lá e o Bellamy também. Acho que é uma boa altura para...” Ela dá-me um beijo e volta a olhar para mim com aquele sorriso tão genuíno. “Para apresentar-lhes a mulher que amo.”

***FIM***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao fim desta aventura contada na primeira pessoa pela Clarke!
> 
> Eu sei que podia ter explorado mais, voltado a casa dos Blake agora com Clexa no seu auge, mas prefiro deixar à vossa imaginação o que é que o nosso casal preferido vai andar por lá a fazer e como serão as reações dos que ainda não sabem sobre elas ;)
> 
> Da minha parte, mando-vos um enorme beijo e um obrigada por terem continuado a seguir esta história que, tal como as anteriores, adorei escrever! Sabe ainda melhor quando sei que não estou a viver isto sozinha ;)


End file.
